Stay By My side
by Aki-Takarai
Summary: Amu es una chica de 18 años que va a la secundaria superior, ella ha sufrido grandes problemas de depresion los cuales la han hecho muy fragil. Un dia conoce a un chico llamado Ikuto que podria traerle mas penas o felicidad. Averigualo leyendo el fic.
1. Primer encuentro

..Capitulo I - Primer Encuentro

La primera vez que lo vi fue en el metro, el 9 De Diciembre, iba camino a mi casa, saliendo de mi secundaria. La multitud era demasiado densa y apenas podía caminar, odiaba el metro toda esa gente amontonada y sudorosa pegada a mí, ok lo admito no soy una persona muy sociable, tengo mis amigos pero eso es todo, cuando me encuentro rodeada de mucha gente, siento que me falta la respiración. No, no le tengo fobia a las personas solo no me gusta, como a muchas otras personas sentirme atrapada. Todas esas personas a mí alrededor y yo tan sola, si no fuera por mis amigos me habría alejado de toda esa multitud que me agobiaba día a día.

Me encontraba especialmente amargada con mis padres, me refiero en realidad a mi nueva madre. Pues verán mi madre murió hace ya 1 año desde ese momento sentía que mi vida era succionada y mis ojos llenos de alegría pasaron a ser grises, nublados llenos de lluvia salada, tenía que sobrevivir a esa desgracia sin embargo había perdido a la persona que me demostraba amor, era la única. Me hace falta tanto el amor, alguien que me abrase, que me acaricie, me ame o que simplemente este ahí para mí. Tenía eso solo con mi madre aun así no era suficiente yo quería algo mas… y ahora lo deseo aun mas.

Al recordar mi vista se nublo por un instante, en cual las personas me empujaron tan fuerte que me hicieron car, en el suelo del metro. Moje mi uniforme y vi mi reflejo…

_-¿Amu, Que te pasa?..._ -Esta persona no eres Tu.

Mi cabello, mi rostro, mis ropas y mi cuerpo quedaron machados por el agua, era lo mismo que sentía en mi interior, me quede en ese lugar esperando que alguna fuerza sobre natural llegara y acabara con todo esto pero entonces lo vi, alguien estaba parado en frete de mí y me miraba desafiante, al principio lo rechace de tal manera que su mirada cambio entonces…

--"Solo quería ser amable, pero eres patética". --Lo dijo con tanta convicción que sentí deseos de golpearlo por solo decirme esas palabras, yo ya lo sabía no necesitaba a un extraño del metro para eso  
-- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Déjame! – aun no recuerdo haber gritado pero lo hice sin darme cuenta, no había negado mi dolor por primera vez. La mirada del chico cambio ya no estaba ofendido ahora sentía lastima por mí.  
-- Lo siento, tienes razón no es asunto mío, pero no puedo dejarte cuando planeas asesinarte. – sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo al decir esto.  
-¿Yo…?-- Mi mente se quedo en blanco, yo no había planeado asesinarme pero si lo había pensando millones de veces. – No, iba a cometer suicidio si eso piensas.  
-- Fue muy precipitado decirlo de esa manera lo sé, pero tu semblante y tu lenguaje corporal decían a gritos que querías acabar con todo lo que sentías.  
-- Tal vez, pero en algún momento todos estamos deprimidos. – Fue en ese momento cuando todo cambio, cuando yo lo note, estaba hablando por primera vez con alguien de lo que sentía.  
La gente seguía caminando como si nosotros no estuviéramos ahí, como si fuéramos dibujos de una anuncio o parte del metro, sentí miedo y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente para protegerme.  
--¿Aun aquí? Podrías dejarme sola como te pedí.  
-- Tu eres la que está en mi camino, eres tan fácil de leer me tratas de esa manera porque no quieres que sepa cómo te sientes, yo solo intento ayudarte y me dices esas palabras para alejarme. Si tanto quieres eso me iré, no voy a sentir lástima por una persona como tú.

El chico paso a un lado de mi, observándome sentía sus ojos, en realidad no sentía lastima por mí, no mentía como los demás. Me levante del charco.  
-Espera, lo siento por ser grosera, gracias por ayudarme – Me costó un esfuerzo enorme, nunca daba las gracias y menos por ponerme en mi lugar.  
El chico volteo, sus ojos zafiro se posaron en mi yo solo me quede estática, tenía una hermosa figura esbelta, era más alto de lo que aparentaba… creo que hasta su cabello brillaba un poco.

-Soy Hinamori Amu – las palabras salieron de mi boca pero no sé cómo pudo comprenderlas  
-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un placer conocerte Amu- Cuando dijo mi nombre fue como si pudiera saber todo de mi solo con esa pequeña información.

Y ese fue el día en que le conocí... Pase toda la noche, intentado comprender como baje la guardia ante una persona de la que solo se el nombre, ¿Quién es Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Y porque tenía este deseo de volverlo a ver. Esa noche me dormí profundamente, la primera vez en mucho tiempo. 


	2. Reencuentro kissu

Capítulo II Reencuentro + Kissus!!

Desperté con el mismo pensamiento que dormí, la única forma de buscar respuestas es encontrando de nuevo a ese chico, aunque en realidad no sabía qué tipo de respuestas quería, ese Ikuto lograba que yo dijera lo que en realidad pensaba. Me aliste rápidamente, quería llegar rápido al metro no sé porque estaba segura de que lo encontraría de nuevo en ese lugar.

-Amu - Necesito que me hagas un favor – Mi padre ni si quiera me miro cuando dijo estas palabras, por lo general siempre era de esa forma, estaba vez me molesto, de verdad quería llegar al metro.  
- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte al instante.  
- Tu hermana, Ami llega hoy de su viaje al extranjero a las 6 pm, podrías ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, tu madre y yo nos quedaremos hasta tarde en el trabajo así que no podremos.  
- Esta bien, Iré a buscarla. –Resignación- Me iré….  
-¡Espera! – grito.  
-¿Qué sucede? – no me dejarían ir nunca.  
- Despídete de tu madre, Amu.

Ignore lo que dijo mi padre y salí corriendo de la casa, no quería escuchar los gritos de mi padre, solo quería llegar al metro y volver a ver a Ikuto, algo me decía que necesitaba verlo de nuevo. Cuando por fin llegue, sentí deseos de que todas las personas desaparecieran para sí poder buscar mejor a Ikuto, no me quedaba de otra debía gritar a ver si de alguna manera u otra lograba escucharme. Me vi a misma gritando por toda la estación del metro, su nombre…. ¡¡IKUTO!! Era lo único que salía de mi boca, corrí en todas las direccione hasta que la gente comenzó a dispersarse y revise mi reloj ya era hora de irme.

Subí al vagón decepciona de mi misma por no poder haberlo encontrado, no podía tener muchas esperanzas, no hay posibilidad alguna que te encuentres a un completo extraño de nuevo. De pronto comencé a llorar, limpie mis lagrimas con la manga de mi camisa era demasiado fuerte como para dejarme derrumbar por algo al azar pero sin tan solo…

--Al parecer siempre estas triste. – Esa voz, mi corazón salto de alegría tenía que ser él.  
--¡¡Ikuto!! – al gritar su nombre las personas del metro voltearon a ver porque gritaba tanto.  
-- Te ves emocionada, ¿acaso querías volver a verme?  
-- Ikuto… yo, en verdad quería verte de nuevo…

El Vagón comenzó a moverse rápidamente cuando dije esas palabras o tal vez era imaginación mía, solo sé que quede en los brazos de Ikuto en un movimiento rápido. Lo que sucedió después fue aun más sorpréndete. Ikuto me tenia apretada a su pecho apenas y podía respirar bien, me encontraban tan nerviosa, mire a Ikuto a los ojos y de ahí todo se nublo. Sentí los labios de Ikuto contra los míos y su lengua tratando de abrirse paso en mi boca, al principio pensé que debía a ver sido un error, y luego su lengua me hizo notar que Ikuto me estaba besando profundamente y yo respondía al beso de una manera alucinante, me dejaba llevar solo por las emociones que me causaba, un sentimiento cálido en mi interior. Ese sentimiento extrañó se impregno en todo mi cuerpo y fue arrebatado cuando aparte a Ikuto de mi.

--¿En qué parte de quiero verte nuevo entendiste BESAME? – volvía a gritar y la gente solo me miraba a mí. Estaba tan apenada, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mi corazón latía aprisa, lo raro de todo el asunto es que mi lengua quería continuar.  
Ikuto se limito a sonreír, al parecer le parecía muy graciosa mi reacción. El tren se detuvo y perdí de vista aquella sonrisa cuando la multitud intento salir.

Llegue a la secundaria aun con el fuerte latido en mi corazón ¿Quién se creía ese chico para hacer algo como eso? Lo buscaría de nuevo y le daría su merecido.

--Buenos días, Amu.  
--Tadase… ¿como estas?  
--Muy bien pero tu pareces algo distraída, Amu si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dilo, yo solo quiero protegerte.  
- Mira ahí está Nagihiko…. ¡Hola!- (Ignorado Totalmente)  
--Amu, estas algo roja hoy ¿Te sientes bien?- Nagihiko.  
--Ah, sí debe ser el calor.  
--Estamos en invierno -Nagihiko  
-- ¿Tendré la menopausia? -Nagihiko se limito a sonreír aunque seguro sabe que algo pasa conmigo.  
-- Amu, yo quisiera acompañarte a tu casa después de clases. – Tadase  
-- ¡Kukai, Rima y Yaya! Buenos días a todos- Amu – (Ignorado de nuevo)

Salude a todos mis compañeros y nos dirigimos a clases. El Aula estaba completamente ruidosa, me recordaba algo al metro pero al menos tenía mis amigos. El profesor estaba esperando la llegada de un nuevo estudiante. Todas mis compañeras estaban emocionadas por la llegada este nuevo estudiante, a mi simplemente me daba igual nunca hablaba con mis compañeros el no sería la excepción.

--Saluden a Tsukiyomi Ikuto…. Siéntate al lado de Hinamori (señala)

Ikuto se sentó mi lado y no me miro un solo minuto ¿era normal para el besar chicas de esa manera y luego ignorarlas? Le hablare después de clases.  
--Amu, vamos comer. –Tadase- Prepare comida para ti.  
--Lo siento, pero debo buscar a alguien (Ignorado parte 3)

Busque a Ikuto por todos lados pero no pude encontrarlo, tenía tanta hambre y había olvidado mi almuerzo.

--Tengo tan hambre, todo es culpa de Ikuto. ¿Quién se cree besándome de esa manera? Me robo mi primer beso.  
-- Así que, ¿tu primer beso?  
Ikuto estaba en la rama de un árbol y me miraba con su sonrisa burlona igual a la del metro.  
--¡Ikuto! Baja en este instante.  
-Sube…  
--¿Por qué me besaste? –espere su respuesta pero solo me ignoro así que tendría que subir. Intente subir al árbol pero lo único que hice fue caerme, mi falda se subió sin notarlo….  
--Ropa interior bonita. Me gustan los corazones.  
Ikuto bajo del árbol, pensé que iba a ayudarme pero me tumbo en la grama y se abalanzo sobre mí.  
-¿No te gusto mi beso Amu?  
-- ¿Qué dices?... yo – Ikuto se acerco mas a mí, iba a besarme de nuevo y yo simplemente no podía detenerlo… ¡ESPERA! ¿Quería que me besara para así tener ese sentimiento cálido otra vez? Cerré mis ojos.  
--Eres una niña perdida –Dijo- Me encanta jugar con niñas perdidas. Todo ese dolor que sienten y creen que son las únicas, son solo unas tontas y las más fáciles de descifrar.  
--¿Una niña perdida?-Repetí.

Así que solo es un juego para ti, no me entiendes en absoluto solo estás jugando con mis sentimientos. (Pensamiento De Amu)

--Lo que dijiste en el metro, ¿fue solo un juego?  
--El metro… solo me diste lastima, las niñas perdidas como tú solo piensan en sí mismas.  
-¡Cállate! –Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- No sabes nada de mí y no eres quien para decir algo como eso, fui una tonta al pensar que me comprendías. ¡Te odio!  
--Amu—Dijo- Los ojos de Ikuto se posaron directamente sobre los míos.- Lo siento, no debí decir esas cosas, entiendo tu dolor se que te sientes sola

Ikuto me beso, deposito todo su peso en mi cuerpo, pero no me molestaba tener el cuerpo de Ikuto encima de mí, busque más de él, lo noto y comenzó a tocarme por debajo de la camisa. Su mano iba subiendo cada vez más, antes de tocar mis pechos se detuvo.

--¿Lo ves? Esta tan necesitada de amor que con unas palabras bonitas caes ante mí… Eres una Baka. –Ikuto se levanto y se fue.  
El solo estaba jugando y yo había caído ¿Por qué? Yo quería amor, pero algo verdadero no lo que me ofrecía Ikuto. (Pensamiento de Amu)

-Hinamori, ¡aquí estas! Te he buscado por todos lados. Traje nuestros bentos. Comamos juntos.  
-Tadase –Kun. Gracias, yo olvide el mío. (No fue ignorado)  
--¿Conoces a ese chico Tsukiyomi?  
--Algo así, solo se su nombre igual que tu.  
--¿No es tu novio?  
--¿Me viste con él?  
--Si, lo siento no fue mi intención.- Entenderé si me odias.  
--No, no te odio, y claramente no es mi novio, jamás podría estar con un tipo como él, tan engreído.  
-- Es bueno escucharlo, y hablando de novios, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?  
-- Mira Tadase-Kun, son los demás… CHICOS por aquí. (Ignorado Total)

Hable con los chicos durante el almuerzo pero no logre sacarme a Ikuto de la mente, por alguna razón el chico de ahora no encajaba con el que había conocido en el metro, antes parecía tan amable y ahora actuaba tan horrible conmigo. Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y fuimos a clases, todo fue normal Ikuto no me miro ni una sola vez.

Estaba en la salida cuando Rima me llamo…

--Amu, ¿Qué sucede con ese chico nuevo? – curiosa.  
--¿Qué? …. ¿Ikuto? El…. Nada… yo… El metro es todo.  
--¿Te gusta ese chico Amu? – Rima me miro directo a los ojos al igual que Ikuto.  
--No, ni si quiera lo conozco ¿Por qué dices algo así?  
-- Lo observabas desde que entro al aula (INTENSAMENTE) y luego te sonrojabas.  
-¡Que! ¿El lo noto? – Pensamiento-¡Por Dios! Ahora todo mundo lo sabían…. ESPEREN ¿Saber qué? Ikuto ¡ME GUSTA!  
-- Creo que si a veces se reía…  
--- ¡Rima! Debo ir a buscar a Ami…. ¡ADIOS!

Corrí lejos de Rima, tenía que estar equivocada, seguro era con odio mi mirada, ese chico no me gustar, es el que menos me puede dar amor, solo se burlaría de mis sentimientos jamás podría comprenderme.

Entre al Vagón del metro, me comenzó a doler el estomago como todo el tiempo, con Ami me iría casa en Taxi. Había mucha gente que volvía de su trabajo, por la personas no se podía ver nada, me abrí camino hasta que descubrí un asiento vacío, me senté agotada por todo lo que había corrido aún falta mucho para llegar.

--¿Me estas siguiendo? – Te voy a demandar por acoso.  
--¡IKUTO! – grite.  
-¿Siempre tienes que gritar? Ya es bastante molesto estar sentado al lado de alguien molesto como tú, así que por favor no grites niña.  
--¡NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA PERDIDA! (GRITO DE NUEVO)  
--- Ya lo veo, ¿cállate si? No soporto estar con alguien egoísta como tú.  
--No entiendo, fuiste amable conmigo y ahora…  
---Lo sé, ya te explique era lastima. Deja de interpretar mal todo. No me gustas.  
--- ¡QUIEN DICE QUE TU ME GUSTAS! BAKA (Gritos y más Gritos)  
--- ¿Te gustaron mis Besos? Probablemente han sido los únicos para una chica virgen como tú.

Me sonroje pero no le respondí, el había notado mi falta de experiencia (nunca bese a nadie), solo a él y aun así… Obviamente no le importaba robarle a una chica su primer beso. Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato, el vagón comenzó a quedar vacio hasta que quedamos solo Ikuto y yo.

Turururururururu. (CELULAR DE AMU)

-Muchi muchi, si ya voy al aeropuerto, estaré en unos minutos. (Corta la llamada)  
-oye, ¿vas al aeropuerto?  
-- No es tu problema. – Grite.- ¡¡Ni me hables!!  
--- Solo para que sepas yo también iré y aun falta mucho para llegar, estaremos solos Amu, así puedes disfrutar mejor de mis besos…. y tal vez algo más.

Fin Del Capitulo


	3. ¿Niña Perdida?

Bueno aquí les traigo la Continuación de mi historia, les pido disculpas desde ahora por lo mal que quedo la parte Hentai No soy muy buena en eso

Capítulo III ¿Niña perdida?

Estaba sola en el vagón con Ikuto, mi imaginación estaba por los aires ya que me había parecido escuchar a Ikuto decir que me besaría de nuevo, yo no podía permitir esto, no dejaría que siguiera quitándome lo que es amar a una persona y entregar todas esas primeras experiencias al amor. Ikuto me miraba fijamente, podía sentir su respiración agitada, estaba comenzando a sentir miedo o tal vez emoción porque mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, yo quería que Ikuto me besara ¿Por qué? El no me dará amor, tengo que quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

--Ikuto, deja de respirar tan cerca de mí, me molesta ¿sabes? –Lo dije con mucha convicción ahora el sentiría vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo.  
-- Hace mucho rato que el vagón quedo vacio, has podido cambiarte de asiento pero sigues a mi lado, yo se que te atraigo Amu pero no seas tan obvia.  
--¡Tu jamás podrías gustarme eres el ser más horrible del planeta!  
---Amu…

Ikuto me tomo en sus brazos y me beso, su beso fue tierno, y poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, hasta que comencé a responder al Beso, Ikuto no perdería esta oportunidad, dejo mi boca para bajar a mi cuello. Comenzó a succionarlo cada vez poniendo más presión, Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse de una forma extraña, introduje mis dedos en la espesa cabellera de Ikuto, el se separo de mi, para así abrir mis piernas. Me quito la ropa interior, comenzó a explorar mi sexo al principio movía su dedo de arriba abajo, luego se concentro en mi clítoris haciendo movimientos circulares…. Comencé a arquearme y a mover mi cadera de arriba abajo. Ikuto me acerco mas a él, se aventuro en mis pechos, apretándolos y mordiéndolos.

Estaba completamente mojada, Ikuto cambio su dedo por su lengua, la introducía rápidamente y la volvía a sacar y yo solo pedía más de él, comencé a gemir de placer, mis gemidos se hacían más fuertes con forme Ikuto me besaba en ese lugar especial, hasta que no pude contenerme más y un liquido salió de mi sexo,

Me encontraba totalmente avergonzada ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Me había orinado? ¡Por Dios! Ikuto debía estar asqueado. Eso pensaba, porque estaba lamiendo todo el líquido que había salido de mi cuerpo.

--Pero… ¿Qué haces pervertido? – sonrojada.  
--- Estaba esperando esto pero no pensé que podía pasar tan rápido.  
---- ¿Sabias que iba a pasar esto?  
--Claro yo quería que te vinieras, para mí tu cara llena de placer Amu es un recuerdo único.

Me sonroje aun más además pude notar que Ikuto aun me observar mis partes intimas fue ahí cuando me percate que Ikuto tenía un bulto entre sus piernas. Sonreí por lo bajo, Ikuto también se había excitado con todo eso. Aprovecharía para burlarme de él.

--Yo no soy la única que sintió placer con todo esto – (Mirando el bulto de Ikuto)  
--¿Quieres verlo? –Ikuto, bajo sus pantalones y quedo en bóxers se podía ver claramente la erección que tenía su miembro, me quede callada ¿que se suponía que debía responder a eso?  
--¡IKUTO! No, yo no quiero. ¡ESTAMOS EN EL METRO! –el termino de quitarse el bóxer, y vi su miembro, me quede mirando un rato hasta que logre volver en sí y me tape los ojos aunque por alguna razón al verlo sentí deseos de metérmelo a la boca.  
--Amu, despierta llegamos, el metro seguirá y te quedaras sola.

Ikuto me mirada intensamente ¿me había quedado dormida? Todo lo que había pasado con el ¿era un sueño?

--¿Qué sucede? Ikuto yo…. ¿Qué paso entre nosotros?  
--¿De qué hablas? Te levantaste y te fuiste al otro lado del vagón, no querías estar a mi lado y a mí no me molesto.  
--- Dices que no paso nada H… entre nosotros.  
--¿H? nada Hentai pasara jamás entre nosotros.

Me levante del asiento algo confundida, como me había podido imaginar una cosa así, eso solo podía significar algo, me gustaba Ikuto más de lo que había pensando, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me podía gustar la persona más horrenda del planeta? Definitivamente estaba completamente loca.  
Salí con Ikuto del Vagón del metro, caminaba muy cerca de mí, sentía deseos de tomar su mano ¿Qué estaba pensando?

--Amu... – la voz de Ikuto había cambiado parecía como si estuviera nervioso- Te ves linda mientras duermes.  
¡OK! Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Qué debía decir ahora?  
--Gracias Ikuto…. Creo.

No lo podía creer me había dicho que me veía linda, desde que murió mi madre no me preocupaba mucho por mi imagen y mi hermanita Ami decía que me veía muy lúgubre y que el ámbar de mis ojos se había apagado, y a decir verdad ni si quiera podía mirarme al espejo, tenía miedo de lo que podía ver.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y apenas pise sus puertas Ikuto desapareció, probablemente no quería seguir a mi lado, yo no perdí mi tiempo me dirigí a la puerta de salida a esperar a Ami. Su avión llego a tiempo y las personas comenzaron a pasar a mis costados, mi hermana venia de América, estaba trabajando con modelo algo que yo jamás podría hacer, Ami es tan diferente a mí, esta tan llena de alegría aun cuando mi madre murió ella seguía sonriendo yo sin embargo me aleje de todo.

Mi hermana fue la última en salir, cargaba una hermosa mini falda con un top blanco, su cabello rubio rizado estaba un más hermoso que nuca, sus zapatos de tacón decían SEXYS a gritos. Yo era la hermana mayor pero mi cuerpo no era nada comparado con el de Ami, ella parecía una chica de 20 y yo como de 14.

Nota: Ami tiene 15 años.

--Onee-sama… estoy tan feliz de verte y ¡MIRATE! Ya te han crecido los pechos... ¿Lo ves? Te dije que la leche funcionaba –Eufórica.  
--Ami… te ves bien… debes estar cansada, volvamos a casa. - Quería salir corriendo de ahí.  
--No, espera quiero que conozcas a alguien, venia conmigo pero tuvo que ir a buscar a su hermano.  
Camine con Ami por el aeropuerto mientras buscaba a esa persona… ¿sería una amiga?  
--¡Atsuya! Creí que te habías perdido – Abrazándolo.  
El chico llamado Atsuya, estaba al lado de Ikuto, ¿ese chico es hermano de Ikuto?  
--Atsuya, quiero que conozcas a Amu mi hermana mayor, Amu él es… Atsuya mi NOVIO

Nota: Atsuya tiene 16 

La palabra resonó y resonó en mis oídos hasta que mi cerebro logro procesarla Ami era novia del hermano de Ikuto, Ami se consigo un novio primero que yo. El chico me miro y luego...

--El es mi hermano Ikuto. (Que inocente)  
---Si, yo le conozco. - (más de lo que quisiera) pensamiento de Amu.  
--- ¿es cierto eso Ikuto? –Atsuya.  
--- Solo la he visto un par de veces…. Vamos a la misma Secundaria. - lo dijo como si nada.  
--- ¡Kyaaaa! Que interesante seria que ustedes 2 se enamoraran. Tendríamos una doble ¡CITA! – Ami. –Dije en tono severo.

Después de que Ami dijo esas palabras incomodas, el viaje de vuelta no fue nada placentero, pase 20 minutos escuchando todo sobre el romance de mi hermana y que era el destino que nos había unido a Ikuto y a mí de esa forma. Ikuto no hizo ningún comentario a lo que decía mi hermana solo sonreía ¿Qué podía esperar a que dijera? Su hermano al parecer también quería unirnos, ya que prácticamente todo el viaje paso diciendo las cualidades de Ikuto y que sería un buen novio. Por lo poco que hable con el hermano de Ikuto parecía muy dulce pero, Ikuto había logrado engañarme.... su hermano podía ser igual a él.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa solo quería un baño, me despedí de Ami y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me quite mis ropas pero al momento de quitar mi sostén note que no estaba el hebilla en la que acostumbro ponérmelo… quizás no había sido un sueño después de todo. Me acerque al espejo. Tenía que enfrentar mi miedo, no podía seguir huyendo de mí. Todo seguía igual a excepción de mis pechos que al fin habían crecido, mi cabello que ahora me llegaba a la cintura y mis ojos cuyo semblante solo mostraba tristeza. Tal vez Ikuto tenía razón… todo este tiempo desde que murió mi madre me he comportado como una niña, necesitada de atención… una niña perdida. Por eso debía hablar con él, lo enfrentaría y le diría todo acerca de lo que paso así es, mañana lo buscaría a primera hora pero mientras me daría mi baño.

Mañana.

Subí las escaleras del pasillo que conducían a mi aula de clases, esperando encontrar a Ikuto, estaba nerviosa aunque también algo ansiosa Ikuto me gustaba y estaba segura que lo del metro en realidad sucedió y no era un sueño, tenía que verlo y averiguar todo esto además de decirle lo que había sucedió con madre.

El salón estaba vacío o eso creí, Ikuto estaba ahí…. Acompañado, era una chica de un año menor, su nombre es Miruho, la había conocido el año pasado, probablemente eran amigos. Miruho se comenzó a desvestir en frente de Ikuto

--Tómame, te deseo tanto… necesito esto. –Miruho.

Ikuto se quito la ropa y comenzó a besar a la chica… el resto de lo que paso es… Yo solo quería irme de ahí y olvidar lo que vi.


	4. Noche de hermanas

Capítulo IV "Noche de hermanas"

Habían pasado 2 semanas y aun podía recordar al amable Ikuto de aquel día no lograba sacarme de la cabeza como había podido engañarme y además ¿para qué? Que había sido todo esto, a caso había imaginado que era amable conmigo y lograba entenderme ya todo era tan confuso. Seguía observándolo todos los días pero nunca más intente hablarle y, el pareció olvidar completamente que yo existía, no se lo iba a recordar tampoco. Me sentía fatal y por primera vez no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de mi madre, era por IKUTO lo peor es que no podía hablar con Rima ya que ella había comenzado a salir con Nagihiko y no quería molestarla con mis problemas. Ella debía ocuparse de su enamorado.

En fin todos los días eran iguales, Ami llegaba tarde con Atsuya y mi papa estaba casi volviéndose loco, culpaba a mi madrastra por enviarla a un país extranjero. Yo me sentía feliz por ella, había encontrado a alguien que la cuidara y la protegerá. Mi hermana había encontrado lo que yo estaba buscando, no sentía envidia solo tristeza.

Knock Knock.

-Amu, ¿Puedo entrar? –Ami.  
--Ami, si claro – limpiándose las lagrimas.  
--Amu, ¿estás llorando? ¿Por qué? no estés más triste por mama  
-- Tranquila Ami no lloro por mama, estoy muy feliz por ti. –Cambiando de tema.  
-¿Feliz? ¿Por qué? No tienes a nadie a tu lado – Piensa mejor lo que dijo – Onee-sama no fue mi intención… sé que es tu decisión no tener a nadie pero por eso quiero ayudarte, además me tienes a mi yo siempre seré tu hermana.  
--Lo sé, siempre nos tendremos y también a papa espero –triste.  
-- Onee-sama ¿Has hecho cosas H? – Curiosa.  
--¿COSAS H Ami eres una niña que dices?  
-- Es una broma, deja de ser tan mojigata o ningún chico te querrá. –Riendo.  
--Tu y Atsuya se ven muy felices, que bueno Ami ojala el te haga bien – De corazón lo dije.  
-¡Oh si! Atsuya es maravilloso, lo paso increíble a su lado desde que lo conocí todo ha sido increíble… Lo amo, soy muy feliz Amu pero quisiera que tú también seas feliz. Por eso…. Tengo una idea, su hermano Ikuto es muy guapo deberías salir con él. –(Al fin logre cambiar el tema).  
-¿Ikuto? ¿Qué pasa con él? A mí no me parece nada guapo – Mentí- Ikuto es el chico más hermoso que he visto, sin embargo no me conviene estar con él.  
--¡Ya se! Arreglaremos una doble cita para este fin de semana saldremos los 4 juntos, será asombroso.  
--Ami no creo debas hacer eso además dudo que Ikuto quiera hacer algo así. – espero que con esto Ami no siga intento emparejarme con él.  
-Te equivocas Amu, seguro Ikuto estará encantado, bueno iré a preparar todo, llamara a Atsuya y todo estará arreglado. – Se fue – no escucho nada de lo que le dije.

Yo sabía que era inútil discutir con Ami cosas así pero no podía imaginarme lo que me esperaba en el desayuno....


	5. ¿Kukai enamorado?

Capitulo V ¿Kukai enamorado?

Mañana – Desayuno

--Onee-sama todo está listo la cita será este sábado, ya ves que Ikuto si quería ir, Atsuya me dijo que no tuvo que convencerlo el acepto de inmediato.  
--Ami ¿Qué hiciste? Yo no quiero salir en una ¡CITA CON IKUTO!  
--¿CITA…IKUTO…AMU? –Padre. (Ignorado)  
---Sera divertido, vamos onee-sama anímate no seas tan amargada, tienes que superar lo de mama.  
--¡Déjame en paz! Nadie te pidió que hicieras esto por mí, eres una idiota. – le grite a Ami todo lo que pude, no lo pude evitar cuando me hablan de mama de ese modo, solo puedo enojarme.

Después de decir eso no sentía deseos de quedarme, y camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar…

--Amu, creo que deberías salir a divertirte al menos intentarlo no lo veas como una cita y tu hermana solo trata de ayudar –Madrastra.  
--¿Quién te dio permiso a ti de opinar en mi vida? ¡NO ERES NADIE! – Salí.  
De nuevo en el metro, logre ver a Ikuto ¿sería cierto que había aceptado salir conmigo? Y de ser así ¿Por qué? Yo no le interesaba, seguramente quería hacerme sufrir en esa cita, no lo iba a permitir.

Llegue a la secundaria y las clases pasaron muy rápido o eso creí, trate de no mirar a Ikuto en todas las clases pero no pude dejar de pensar en porque había aceptado aquella cita.

--¿Te preocupa algo Hinamori? –Tadase. – ¿No te gusto la comida que prepare?  
--No, esta deliciosa, gracias Tadase siempre te preocupas por mí. –sonríe.  
--Eso es porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… la verdad yo siempre he querido decirte que… - Se da cuenta que Amu ya no lo está escuchando.  
-- ¿A que no saben? –Yaya.  
--¡Cállate! Prometiste guardar el secreto. –Kukai.  
--¿Qué sucede? –Amu-confusa.  
-- Nosotros ya lo sabemos, creo toda la secundaria lo sabe- Rima y Nagihiko.  
-- Aun no entiendo nada, podrían decirme que está pasando. –Amu.  
--Kukai, tiene novia… ¡ESTA ENAMORADO!- Yaya.  
--Lo siento, debí decirte Amu pero llevamos muy poco… espera la llamare para que la conozcas – se va.

Al poco rato Kukai regresa…

--Ella es mi novia, su nombre es Miruho.  
-- (Pensé que Miruho estaba con Ikuto) – lo dice en voz alta.  
--¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto? No, estás loca… ella tiene más de 2 semanas conmigo.  
--- ¿2 semanas?.... ¿Cómo es posible? – Amu.  
---Oigan chicos es hora de volver a clases, luego saldremos todos y conoceremos a la novia de Kukai. –Tadase.

Volvimos a nuestras clases y todo parecía normal a excepción de que Ikuto no se encontraba… ¿Se había fugado? Un MOMENTO ¿Por qué me preocupaba? No era mi problema si él había decido hacer novillos. Tsukiyomi Ikuto no es nada para mí… NO, solo es el chico que me gusta… solo eso.

Fin de Clases.

Salimos todos juntos con la novia de Kukai, esa chica Miruho, mire por todas partes antes de irme con ellos pero no encontré señales de Ikuto.  
Los chicos y yo fuimos al karaoke, todos cantábamos y reíamos, la chica Miruho parecía querer mucho Kukai solo le prestaba atención a él, sin embargo no podía olvidar lo que había visto… ella e Ikuto…

(Meikyuu butterfly)

-- Open your shiny eyes in the silent night – Yaya  
-- fushigi na yoru maiorita –Rima  
--ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru – Yaya.  
-- nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu – Rima.

(Kukai y Miruho Making Out)  
(Nagihiko escuchando a Rima)

--Cantan muy bien chicas – Amu.- Sonrisa.  
-- ¿La estas pasando bien Hinamori? –Tadase.  
--Si, Tadase no hay nada de qué preocuparse, estoy bien te lo aseguro… me estoy divirtiendo mucho. –sonríe de nuevo.  
--¿Estarás ocupada este sábado? quisiera salir contigo – nervioso.  
-- ¿Este sábado? –Recordó su cita con Ikuto. – Si, lo siento voy a salir. – (Es mentira no pienso salir pero no quiero hacerte daño Tadase).  
--¿Con tu hermana? – curioso.  
---Si, solo nosotras 2 – (Mentirosa).  
--- ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?  
--Iré a buscar las bebidas. – (volvió a ser ignorado)

No puedo salir con Tadase cuando me gusta Ikuto, primero iré a refrescarme un poco así podre pensar mejor

Baño.

--Miruho… pensé que estabas con Kukai – (Si cree que puede jugar con mis amigos ya verá)  
- Si estaba con él, solo vine a arreglarme un poco ya sabes… -Nerviosa.  
-- Escucha yo… -Apenada- No sé cómo decir esto pero….  
--Sabes lo de Tsukiyomi y yo… Lo sé Amu. Nos viste ese día. Aun no era novia de Kukai y solo estaba divirtiéndome… Ikuto es un chico muy guapo y sentí deseos es todo, se que te preocupas por Kukai pero todo está bien. No lo engañare… es un chico muy lindo.  
--¿Ikuto también sabe que los vi? –Esperaba que no, los días serian peores si él lo sabía.  
--No lo sé, ¿Te gusta Tsukiyomi cierto? – (lo sabe todo).  
--No, ¿Cómo crees? –sonrojada.  
--Esta bien, solo nos divertíamos Amu no tienes de que preocuparte – (Sabe que a Amu le gusta Ikuto).

Luego de decir eso ella salió del baño ¿Cómo que no tenia de que preocuparme? Yo no estaba nada preocupada ese Ikuto puede hacer lo que quiera y a mí no me importaría. Fui a buscar las bebidas pero para cuando llegue ya todos estaban algo borrachos, Tadase y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos caminar derecho. Decidimos dividirnos en grupos y así llevar a todo mundo a su casa.

(Los llevo a todos)

Cuando iba camino a mi casa, escuche una hermosa melodía, aun era temprano así que decidí seguirla...

Seguí la Melodía, corrí y corrí tras ella esperando encontrar su origen, esa melodía me llevo hasta el parque, entre en el buscando y tratando de saber qué camino tomar. Parecía llamarme, parecía escrita para mí y tocada para mí. Es el sonido de un violín.

--Ikuto… tu… lo siento te interrumpo- Era la primera vez que le decía algo a Ikuto en semanas.  
Amu…-Sorprendido- No, ya estaba terminando, solo estaba practicando en mi casa no puedo porque les molesta. Bueno será mejor que me vaya. .. – recoge sus cosas.  
-¡No! Espera podrías terminar de tocar… Por favor – Ruego.  
--¿Para qué te enamores mas de mi? No lo creo.  
--¿Enamorarme de ti de que hablas? – (¿Quién se cree para decirme eso?)  
--Niegas que le pediste a tu hermana que te consiguiera una cita conmigo por medio de mi hermano –sonrisa.  
-¡Te equivocas! Ella fue la que planeo todo esto ¡FUE ELLA NO YO! Yo no querría salir contigo jamás.  
--Me duele escuchar eso Amu, porque yo estoy esperando nuestra cita con ansias – Sonríe.

Ikuto se fue, me dejo sola en menos de un minuto y lo único que pude hacer es llorar, él quería salir conmigo solo para burlarse pero no le daría el gusto. No iba a ir a esa cita. El se quedaría esperándome… y yo luego me burlaría de él. Yo no era ninguna tonta, no iba a dejar que se burlara una vez más, mis sentimientos por el tenían que acabar.

Fin del Capitulo


	6. Cita

Capítulo VI - Cita!!!!!!!!!

Viernes 8 pm /

El día de la cita, el día en que yo me burlaría de Ikuto por esperar a que asistiera.  
No podía sacarme de la mente lo de mañana por alguna razón me sentía mal por lo que iba a hacer y además eso ¡YO QUIERO IR A UN CITA CON IKUTO! Debí a ver aceptado la de Tadase así tendría algo que hacer el sábado aun podía llamarlo pero no era nada de eso, la persona con la que quiero estar es Ikuto. Tengo un severo caso de enamoramiento, en lo único que pienso es en él y en como extraño sus besos.

Knock Knock

--Onee-sama, ¿estás emocionada? Mañana es tu cita con Ikuto… tienes que dormir bien y estar muy arreglada.  
--¿arreglada? ¿Qué dices? –(Igual no pienso ir) – Yo me iba a poner algo normal.  
--¿A qué te refieres con algo normal?- (casi le da un ataque al corazón.)  
-- Ami, da igual no te preocupes es mi cita.  
--- No te preocupes Onee-sama te llamare mientras este en la agencia para que te pongas una outfit espectacular.  
--Ami…. No hagas nada de eso… - (¡Ayuda!)  
--¿Qué harás si Ikuto intenta darte un beso?  
---(atrapada) – Ami, el no hará eso es nuestra primera cita… - sonrojada.  
---Onee-sama…¿Si sabes besar?.... ¿o no?  
--¡Ami! Ve a dormir –sonrojada- Buenas noches.

Ami, salió burlándose de mí, esa niña…. Sabe que tiene más experiencia que yo. Esta tan ilusionada ella cree que iré a la cita, lo siento Ami pero esto es lo mejor.

Sábado 11 am // Cita.

Tururururururu (Cell de Amu)

Conversación vía telefónica.

-¿Ya estas despierta Onee –sama? – Ami.  
-¿Qué haces llamando tan temprano? Sabes que me gusta dormir hasta tarde los sábados –Enojada.  
-Te tienes que comenzar a arreglar desde ya…¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! Todo saldrá perfecto.  
--¿Ami, porque estas tan emocionada? Relájate un poco – (Me pone a mí los nervios de punta).  
--Onee-sama primero…mírate las piernas.  
--Listo…. ¿Qué pasa con ellas?  
---Bueno….eh… ¿están presentables?  
-¡Ami! Por supuesto no soy de las cavernas.  
-Ok, ve a mi habitación, ahí esta lo que debes usar y apresúrate…. ¡oh! casi lo olvido, Nos veremos en el parque a las 3. –fin de la llamada.

Algo no andaba bien. Ami estaba muy emocionada con todo esto, seguro había planeado una de sus locas ideas y yo terminaría metiéndome en problemas para cubrirla. ¡Dios! ¿En qué me había metido? Me dirigí a la habitación de Ami con miedo a lo que me podía encontrar allí, ¡ESPERA! ¿Porque me preocupo? No iré a la cita con IKUTO.

Entre a la habitación de Amu, estaba muy desordenada, toda su ropa tirada en el suelo, libros y creo hasta comida. En las paredes tenia colgado posters de sus estrellas favoritas. Mire su cama y ahí estaba la ropa que había elegido para mí. Una mini falda amarilla con un top muy parecido a los que ella usa y tacones claro. No, no, no jamás me pondría algo así. ¡Espera! No iré a la cita con IKUTO.

13 :30 PM

Baje a comer algo, mi madrastra estaba allí y me miraba fijamente mientras comia.  
--¿Qué sucede? No tienes más nada que hacer – enojada.  
--¡Oh! Lo siento, es que Ami dijo que iban a salir en una doble cita, deberías arreglarte pronto.  
--Ami…. (Luego me las pagas) no iré a ninguna cita. – (Fin de la conversación.)  
--¿Lo dejaras plantado? –Curiosa.  
--Olvídalo, adiós…- (no es tu problema.)

14:30 PM

Estaba en mi habitación, me acababa de dar un baño, miraba la ropa que Ami, había escogido para mí… no perdía nada poniéndomela…. Ni maquillándome…Termine lista para la cita con Ikuto.

15:00 Pm

Al fin era la hora fijada para la cita y estaba lista, solo tenía que tomar el autobús y dirigirme al parque. Estaba acostada en mi cama esperando que las horas pasaran rápido… en realidad casi me ataba a mi cama para no salir corriendo a la cita con Ikuto.

15:45.

Ya había pasado la hora del encuentro y hace media hora que había comenzado a llover, mi madrastra había salido a comprar algunas cosas y quizás luego iría a ver a mi padre, seguro ya habían notado que no llegaría. Me sentía mal, ¿Qué tal si Ikuto asistía? Pero no imposible…. Para que iría el a una cita donde me vera a mí. Así paso el tiempo hasta que se hicieron las 18, Yo me quite la ropa y la cambie por una pijama me relajaría y me pondría a leer alguna manga. (Manga De Kayono seguro xD me encanta)

Turururururu.

--Onee-sama ¿Cómo va la cita con Ikuto?  
---Ami ¿de qué hablas no estás con Ikuto y Atsuya?  
--No, Atsuya y yo tuvimos que quedarnos en la agencia por unas fotos. ¿No estás con Ikuto?  
--No… yo no fui… nunca te pedí la cita así que…. Lo siento –Arrepentida.-Seguro el no fue no te preocupes.  
-¡Onee- sama…. El esta en el parque, Atsuya lo vio arreglarse temprano y dirigirse allí, debe tener más de 3 horas esperándote.  
--¡Oh no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿y ahora qué hago?....  
--No te preocupes lo arreglare todo – Fin de la llamada

Por Dios, Ikuto, debía a ver estado esperándome y yo de boba lo había arruinado ahora el me odiaría más todavía. Perdí mi única oportunidad con él.

Ring Ring (El timbre de la puerta)

Tururururu (Cell de Amu)

--Onee-sama… Atsuya le dio nuestra dirección a Ikuto…  
--- ¿¡Quee!? Es decir ¿Ikuto viene para acá? ¿Hace cuanto?  
-No lo sé, lo siento me tengo que ir. – Fin de la llamada.

Ring Ring

--¿Quién podrá ser? –Abre la puerta- ¡Ikuto!  
Ikuto estaba todo empapado, toda su ropa, debía tener mucho frio, el cabello en su cara me impedía ver sus ojos pero seguro estaba enojado.  
-¡Ikuto! Lo siento mucho yo creí que no irías a la cita.

--Entiendo que no quieras decir nada pero… lo siento en verdad… yo pensé que solo te estás burlando de mi.  
--Amu… ¿Por qué no fuiste? -Triste.  
--- ¡Tú no sabes nada! YO EN VERDAD QUERIA IR… TENÍA MUCHOS DESEOS DE VER A IKUTO EN UNA CITA… MI PRIMERA CITA… CON EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA.- (No noto que se acaba de confesar) – Yo creí que te burlarías de mi. –llorando. – Lo siento mucho.  
-Amu... –Ikuto entro a mi casa, sin notarlo comencé a retroceder pero Ikuto fue más rápido y me abrazo. Podía sentir la piel de Ikuto por su ropa mojada. Yo también lo abrase.  
--Ikuto…--Dije sollozando.  
-¡Baka! No llores, ni te disculpes mas, ahora estamos juntos… tendremos nuestra propia cita privada… y si Yo quería que fueras a la cita pero ya no importa.- Decepcionado. (Aun abrazándola)  
--¿Para burlarte de mi?  
-- Amu Baka…. Para poder hacer esto. (La besa)  
--¡No Ikuto! … No quiero que juegues con mis sentimientos – Apartándose.- (Aun no se da cuenta de que se confesó)  
--Tú también me gustas pequeña Amu. (LO DIJO)  
--¿Eh? –(Ahora si noto que se confesó) –Sonrojada. Ikuto… yo….  
--Silencio… Déjame besarte… Luego puedes decir lo que quieras. –Volviendo a besarla.  
Bese a Ikuto y él me beso a mi pero esta vez fue diferente no había nada de juegos… yo le gustaba y si darme cuenta me había confesado ¿Significaba que ahora soy la novia de Ikuto?  
--Ikuto… Quisiera… -Amu.  
--Debo irme Amu, hablaremos luego y tendremos tu primera cita… es un hecho pequeña Amu.

Se fue hablamos nada de ser pareja creo que lo había evitado… pero Ikuto era así y yo estaba demasiado apenada para poder mencionar el tema… solo me quedaba esperar a que nuestra relación cambie.

Fin del Capitulo


	7. Dolor y Lagrimas

Capítulo VII - Dolor y Lagrimas

Desperté esa mañana y sentí un cambio en mi vida… ¿creo que a esto le llaman felicidad? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo no me había sentido de esa forma? Madre espero que me veas desde el cielo y estés feliz por mí… El dolor que sentía por tu muerte ha sido arrebatado por el amor de Ikuto.

En el metro.

Llegue temprano al metro, quería ver a Ikuto casi no había podido dormir por esto, tenía que saber cómo había cambiado nuestras relación. Claramente me iba a costar encontrar a Ikuto, la multitud de personas apenas y me permitían caminar pero entonces lo vi jamás podría equivocarme con respecto a él.

¡Ikuto! … ¡Aquí estoy! – Corrí

Quería alcanzarlo pero el metro estaba tan lleno que una persona choco conmigo haciéndome caer y para colmo en un charco de agua. Ahora jamás alcanzaría a Ikuto. Me había levantado tan temprano para nada.

--No llores… aquí estoy. –Ikuto.  
--¡NO IBA A LLORAR! Solo… quería ir a tu lado en el metro. – Amu.  
--Yo también – sonríe. – Ven, pequeña Amu. – Le ofrece su mano.

En el vagón del metro Ikuto me mantenía a su lado parecía que me estaba protegiendo… suena extraño, pero así me sentía, el estaba al tanto de si alguien se me acercaba mucho cambiarba posiciones para que así no me golpearan a mí. El Ikuto amable volvía a aparecer, espero que siempre sea así

--Ikuto… ya llegamos

--¡Ikuto! ¿Me escuchas? – le grita.  
-¿eh? Amu… ya llegamos camina.

Ikuto estaba distraído… y su mirada parecía cansada ¿Qué le sucedía?  
Llegue a la secundaria junto con Ikuto…. Todo parecía un sueño y aunque Ikuto andaba algo distraído yo me sentía en las nubes.

--Buenos Días, Hinamori –Tadase.  
- ¡Ah! Buenos días, Tadase – (Viendo todo de mil colores) -¿Ya conociste Tsukiyomi Ikuto?  
--Porque me preguntas eso? –Confundido-  
--Porque el… esta – (Buscando a Ikuto) - ¿Se fue? Yo quería entrar con él al Aula.  
--¿Hinamori de que hablas?  
-Nada, vamos a clases.

En el Aula de clases busque a Ikuto, pero no estaba ¿Donde se habría metido? Las clases ya había empezado ¿las había saltado de nuevo? No sé nada de la vida de Ikuto y aunque le preguntara estoy segura que Ikuto no me diría nada.

Almuerzo.

--Amu, ¿en qué piensas? – Yaya.  
--¿Yo? …. En nada, comamos.  
--¿Podría ser que Amu esta enamorada? – Kukai- Recuerdo cuando recién conocía a Miruho… siempre estaba distraído porque pensaba en ella. ¿A ustedes también? –(Dirigiéndose a Rima y Naigihiko)  
--- ¿Eh? Lo de nosotros es diferente. – Rima.  
--Si, el amor no se da igual en todos – Nagihiko.  
-- Me duele el estomago. –Amu.  
--¿Te encuentras bien? Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería.  
--No, probablemente no es nada chicos, iré sola. – Vuelvo enseguida.

En realidad no me dolía el estomago, me había llegado la menstruación y tenía mucho dolor, iría a la enfermería a buscar una pastilla no le dije nada a los chicos porque sería vergonzoso. Llegue a la enfermería, intente abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada así que decidí mirar por la ventana a ver si estaba la enfermera entonces vi… Ikuto estaba acostado en la cama de la enfermería y tenía a Miruho encima, la estaba agarrando por los muslos ¿otra vez? Miruho esta con Kukai e Ikuto había dicho que yo le gustaba. ¿Qué significaba esto? Sin notarlo golpee el vidrio e Ikuto y Miruho me vieron.

Miruho se levanto rápidamente al ver me y Salí corriendo, ahora la puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta…. Entre.

--Ikuto… ¿Tu esta…? –Trauma - Tú… Dijiste que… Yo te gusto.  
--¡Amu vete de aquí, Déjame solo!- Ikuto.  
--Pero… -Replica.  
--¡Vete! – Grita.

Al igual que Miruho Salí de la enfermería corriendo ya era hora de volver a clases así que me dirigí al salón, ya no sentía el dolor anterior había sido opacado por el dolor de mi corazón.

Al igual que Miruho Salí de la enfermería corriendo ya era hora de volver a clases así que me dirigí al salón, ya no sentía el dolor anterior había sido opacado por el dolor de mi corazón.

Salida

--Miruho yo hoy iremos al cine, chicos soy tan feliz –Kukai.  
--¡Que bueno por ti! – Yaya.  
--Si, Rima y yo iremos al Centro comercial a celebrar que estamos juntos – Nagihiko.  
--¿Qué harás hoy Hinamori? –Tadase.  
--¿Eh? Chicos, debo irme adiós – (Date cuenta te seguirá ignorando)

Corrí y corrí hasta que mis lágrimas se perdieron en el viento, no creí que podría sufrir de esta manera al querer a Ikuto. ¿Cómo podía a ver sido tan tonta? Y todo se ponía peor él estaba ahí arregostado a un árbol.

--Amu… ¿Podemos hablar? – Ikuto se veía algo débil, pero seguro seria por estar con Miruho.  
--¡Déjame sola Ikuto!  
--Quisiera acompañarte…. Amu…. ¡Por favor!  
-Lo siento Ikuto, adiós.

Ikuto no me siguió a mi casa, al parecer no era tan importante lo que quería decirme, pero me sentía tan triste, yo quería estar con el no de esa manera y menos que el jugara conmigo, baste de pensar en eso. Me acosté en mi cama y me prepare a dormir cuando.

Tururururururu (Cell de Amu) Numero desconocido

--¿Muchi Muchi?  
--Amu es Atsuya el hermano de Ikuto, ¿el esta contigo?  
--No, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?  
--Ikuto, aun no llega a casa y es tarde, esta mañana tenía mucha fiebre pero aun así fue a la secundaria…. Mi madre esta preocupada por él.  
--¿Qué? …. Ikuto ---Cuelga.


	8. Primera Nevada

Capítulo VIII -Primera Nevada

Ikuto no había llegado a casa, probablemente seguía con Miruho... No eso es imposible ella tenía una cita con Kukai ¿la habría cancelado? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Pii piii (Amu llamando)

--Hola, Kukai es Amu.  
--Si, ¿Qué sucede?  
--Lamento molestarte…. Quería saber si aun estás en tu cita con Miruho.  
--Si ahorita la estoy llevando a su casa ¿Por qué algún problema?  
--No, no es nada… perdón por molestar Bye bye –Cuelga.

No esta con Miruho… Ella no es la única chica del mundo, debe tener miles que quieren acostarse con él probablemente debe estar con alguna de ellas, que malo es Ikuto preocupando a su familia mientras él se divierte. No, definitivamente Ikuto no es el chico para mí ¿Por qué me empeño tanto en él? Lo que tengo que hacer es olvidarlo… ¡Sí! ……… Si fuera tan fácil ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? Es tarde y tengo que dormir ¿a quién quiero engañar? No podre dormir nada… tengo que ir a buscar a Ikuto.

Me puse un abrigo y mis zapatillas, estaba haciendo mucho frio y si seguía hacia pronto nevaría. Comencé a caminar por las calles ¿Qué estaba pensando? No tenía idea a donde podía ir y menos donde podría estar Ikuto.

No había mucha gente en las calles… no estaba acostumbrada a salir tan tarde y menos sola… a decir verdad tenía miedo y ya llevaba más de 1 hora caminando, había llegado al centro de la ciudad muy cerca de mi secundaria… ¿No estaría mal que me acercara aunque porque Ikuto estaría allí?

El trayecto a mi secundaria es muy estrello y con arboles alrededor del camino es debido al bosque, nunca me había gustado ese trayecto siempre corría… siempre no, cuando lo caminaba con mis amigas me sentía más tranquila. Mientras camina empezó a nevar, debía apresurar o podía morir congelada.

La nieve caí rápidamente y me dificultaba la vista del camino sin embargo pude distinguir una figura en uno de los arboles, tuve miedo probablemente era alguna psicótico.

--¿Quién esta allí? –Pregunto aterrada.

Nadie respondió, seguramente me había confundido a causa de la nieve, debí imaginarlo. Fue entonces cuando decidí acercarme más, la nieve no me había confundido había alguien acostado cerca del árbol. Me acerque...

--¡oiga esta bien! –Quitando la nieve. - ¡No puede ser! ¡IKUTO! –Lo llama para despertarlo.  
-- …. - ¿Dónde estoy?  
-¡Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto Despierta! – Intente mover el cuerpo de Ikuto para ver si así reaccionaba mejor.  
--¿Qué? …. Amu… Tu…Volviste – Alegría.  
--¡Ikuto! – Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Me esperabas para acompañarme?  
---Te dije que quería acompañarte pero te fuiste así que decidí esperarte aquí… Sabía que volverías.  
--¡Ikuto Baka! Ya son más de las 00:30 ¿Por qué me esperaste tanto tiempo?  
--Debí a verme quedado dormido, pero valió la pena estoy feliz de que estés aquí.  
--¡Ikuto! Estas muy rojo…. Tu madre dijo que estabas enfermo –Toca su frente.  
--¡Estar ardiendo en fiebre! Tengo que llevarte rápido al Hospital, no mejor llamo a una ambulancia. – Exagerando.  
---sonríe-,Amu baka, solo vamos a mi casa… es un resfriado nada más. – Sonríe.  
--Ikuto, tu ¿Estas riendo? –Llora.  
--- ¿Qué sucede?  
---Nunca había escuchado la risa de Ikuto… Estoy muy feliz.  
--¿Eh? Yo estaría feliz si me dejaras tocar tus pechos – (mascullando)  
--¿Qué dices?  
--Que estaría feliz si… olvídalo, vamos a mi casa.

Ayude a Ikuto a atravesar el camino que tanto me disgustaba, luego tomamos un taxi a la casa de Ikuto.

Casa de Ikuto.

--¿Tu casa es un apartamento?  
--Si, vamos entra.

El apartamento donde Ikuto vive es muy espacioso y parece algo caro, eso fue lo que pensé la primera vez que lo vi. Subimos en el ascensor hasta el piso de Ikuto, y por fin estábamos frente a su puerta.

Ring Ring Ring

--¿Quién es? – Madre de Ikuto.  
--Ikuto….  
Sale la madre desesperada de Ikuto.  
--Ikuto, estaba tan preocupada siempre me dices donde estas. –abrazándolo.  
--Tranquila okasama… estoy bien. – separándose.  
--Etto… Ikuto tiene mucha fiebre…Hay que darle algo. –Amu.  
--¡Oh Disculpa! ¿Quién eres? Gracias por traer a Ikuto.  
--Hinamori Amu… no es problema.  
-- Gracias, Gracias y más gracias… a veces veo a mi hijo como un pequeño gatito travieso por las cosas que hace y al igual que a un pequeño gatito un poco de lluvia lo resfría.

--¡Okaasan! – Avergonzado.  
--Amu, Ikuto pasen deben estar congelados del frio - Los invita a pasar – Ikuto ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate las ropas allí esta tu medicina y un poco de té.

Ikuto se fue a su habitación aunque creo no quería dejarme sola con su madre, ella me pidió que me sentara donde más quisiera. Luego fue a preparar algo de té. Atsuya salió de su habitación para ver a Ikuto, pero antes me saludo y estuvo agradeciéndome un rato.

-Toma – Ofreciéndole la taza de té.  
--Arigato - sin saber que decir.  
--No tengo palabras para agradecerte Amu… cuando necesites de la familia Tsukiyomi solo llámame y estaremos a tu servicio.  
--¿Eh? No…. No es nada en verdad.  
-- ¿Y bien eres la novia de Ikuto?  
--¡NO! Solo somos compañeros – Avergonzada.  
---Ikuto nunca trae chicas al apartamento ni si quiera amigas por eso pensé que eras su novia, debes ser muy especial para mi hijo… sino no te habría dicho donde vive. La verdad siempre he querido conocer el tipo de chica que le gusta Ikuto…  
--Madre es hora de tu medicina –Atsuya.  
---Si… bueno Amu, no vemos. Un placer conocerte  
--Si, un placer conocerla Sra. Tsukiyomi.  
--- Amu, Ikuto quiere verte su habitación es esa –señala. – Yo te llamare un taxi.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Ikuto, todo estaba oscuro apenas podía ver con la poca luz de su lámpara en la mesita de noche.

--¿Qué pasa?  
--Nada, solo quería despedirme… acércate.  
--Si – se acerca.  
Ikuto me mira fijamente y a decir verdad eso me ponía muy nerviosa.  
--Esta toda roja – Aun mirándola.  
--No… ¿Qué estas mirando?  
--Tus labios… su color, textura… yo quisiera tener siempre el sabor de tu boca en la mía.  
--¡Ikuto! – Sonrojada - ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?  
-Ya te dije pequeña Amu, Me gustas.  
--No parecía gustarte tanto con Miruho encima de ti.  
--¿Podría ser que estas celosa?  
--No puedes hacer lo que quieras…. No somos… -(No termina de decir, No somos novios)  
--Amu… Déjame explicarte… Lo que paso fue...- (Abren la puerta de la habitación de Ikuto)  
--Amu, tu taxi esta aquí – Atsuya.  
--- ¡Oh! Adiós Ikuto… Mejórate. – sale.

Al llegar a mi casa, mi padre y madrastra estaban despiertos y me había olvidado el celular, estaban intentado llamar desde hace una hora, por supuesto me castigaron pero no importaba ya que Ikuto estaba bien y para mí eso es lo más importante.

-Dulces sueños Ikuto –Amu

Fin del capítulo.


	9. Fin de clases

Capitulo IX Fin de clases

Me desperté con mucha energía a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y me de mi reciente castigo me encontraba más feliz que nunca, no podía esperar la hora para volver a ver a Ikuto.

Desayuno.

-Onee –sama hoy es el último día de clases vamos de vacaciones a algún lugar divertido.  
-Quisiera ir Ami pero estoy castigada.  
--¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No, es imposible ¿tu castigada?  
-- Si ayer… Papa me castigo.  
--Otosa, quítale el castigo a Onee-sama es la primera vez que hace algo malo. –Mirando a su padre con ojos llorosos.  
--Pues tienes razón, esta bien le quitare el castigo a Amu solo por esta vez. –Otosa.  
--¿Eh? No puedes hacer eso entonces no tendrán disciplina. – Madrastra.  
-- No te preocupes Amu siempre se ha portado bien estoy seguro que no se repetirá. ¿Verdad Amu?  
--No lo volveré a hacer jamás…. Bien ya es hora de irme Adios.

Secundaria.

Las clases pasaron lentas, no veía la hora de ir a ver a Ikuto, tenía que estar cuidándolo no escuchando a mi profesor. Me pregunto cómo estará él en este momento ¿estará pensando en mi? Lo dudo. Quisiera preguntarle si él piensa en mí. Si disfruta estar conmigo como yo con él. Cosas de su pasado pero no puedo, siento que aun no es el momento indicado y yo tampoco he sido muy sincera con él.

--Hinamori, ¿en qué piensas? –Tadase.  
--¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Amu- Desorientada.  
--Si, Amu ¿Qué pasa? Dinos quien tiene tu mente tan ocupada –Yaya.  
--Ikuto… - Lo dije sin pensarlo.  
--¿Tsukiyomi? ¿Por qué piensas en él? –Tadase.  
--¿Eh? No, no me refiero a que pienso en el sino que hoy no asistió a clases.  
--¿Piensas en los que no asistieron? –Rima – (Ayudando a Amu)  
--Si, faltaron muchos hoy.  
--No sabía que te preocupaban esas cosas –Tadase.  
Se une Kukai al grupo.  
--Hola Kukai ¿como estas? – Amu.  
--No muy bien. –Triste.  
--¿Estas enfermo? –Amu –Preocupada.  
--No, es Miruho acaba de terminar conmigo, dice que le gusta otro chico.  
--- ¿Eh? ¡La voy a matar! –Yaya.  
--Yaya tranquilízate no es nada, creo ella y yo no éramos del todo compatibles.  
(Silencio) –Todos.  
--¿Ustedes lo creían así? –Kukai.  
--(Silencio de nuevo) –Todos.  
--Ya veo, bueno estoy mejor sin ella aunque un poco triste… me repondré, solo tengo que practicar aun mas mi deporte favorito.  
--Si, estoy segura que estarás bien –Amu.

Fin de clases.

Estaba caminando por la salía de la secundaria cuando vi a mi hermana.

--Ami ¿Qué haces aquí? –Amu  
--¿vas a visitar a Ikuto verdad?  
--¿eh? –Sonrojada -¿Cómo sabes?  
--Atsuya me lo dice todo, vamos juntas ¿sí?  
--Bueno vamos, pero no nos quedaremos mucho rato.

Casa de Ikuto.  
(Abren la puerta)

--¡Ami! Creí que ya no vendrías –Atsuya.- Y Amu ¿has venido a ver a Ikuto?  
--¿eh? Si estaba preocupada por el…- sonrojada de nuevo.  
--- Esta en su habitación ya sabes donde es..  
(Atsuya and Ami Making Out)

Knock Knock

--¿Ikuto estas despierto?  
--¡Amu! Pasa por favor.  
---Ikuto – (entra) . – Lo siento por venir así, estaba preocupada por ti.  
--No, yo quería que vinieras de nuevo así podría explicarte lo que paso con Miruho  
--Ikuto… eso ya no importa…  
--Si Amu, escúchame ella y yo fuimos algo así como novios hace mucho tiempo y como ya nos conocíamos solo nos divertíamos.  
--Si lo sé, en el salón.-Interrumpe a Ikuto.  
--¿Cómo sabes eso?  
--Lo escuche por ahí.  
----Pues sí, pero entonces escuche que ella y Kukai eran novios así que comencé a rechazarla hasta que el día de ayer tuve que ir a la enfermería, se subió encima de mí y cuando desperté estaba ahí, cuando tu llegaste estaba tratando de quitarla.  
--- ¿Solo por eso comenzaste a rechazarla? –Decepcionada.  
--Amu… -(acercándose a ella) – Me gustas mucho a Amu, ya te lo dije y espero que mi pasado no influya en nuestro futuro.  
--- ¿Eh? ¿Futuro? ¿Hablas de….? –(Alejándose).  
---Amu no te alejes de mi… quédate conmigo. (Ikuto me tiro al suelo de su habitación y luego se lanzo sobre mí, estaba muy cerca sin embarga solo me miraba)  
--Ikuto…. ¿Qué haces?  
--¿Qué parece que hago Amu? Voy a besarte, ayer te dije que extrañaba mucho tus besos.  
---No –Grita. –No quiero que sea de esta manera. (Apartando a Ikuto).

(En eso entra Ami)

--Onee-sama, ¿Qué haces en el piso con Ikuto? Cosas Hentai seguro.  
--Ami, ¿Qué te pasa? –(acercándose a ella, la huele)- ¿bebiste Ami?  
--Kyaaaa!! Atsuya preparo Piñas coladas y hemos estado bebiendo.

(Ami sale de la habitación de Ikuto, Amu e Ikuto la siguien)

Cocina

-Amu, quieres una piña colada –Atsuya  
--¿Ami es menor de edad porque le das alcohol? –Enojada.  
--Ella esta bien… bebía mucho en América, secretamente claro.  
--¿Entonces quieres?—Atsuya.  
--Amu, si quieres yo te doy un orgasmo. –Ikuto.  
--¿Eh? UN ¿Orgasmo?  
--Onee-sama baka…. Es una bebida ¿Estabas pensando cosas hentai?  
--- No sabía que Amu fuera así y eso que es la mayor –Atsuya.  
--Siempre ha sido como una niña, oigan chicos porque no se vienen de viaje mañana con nosotras.  
---Claro, iremos ¿verdad Ikuto?  
--Siempre ha sido como una niña, oigan chicos porque no se vienen de viaje mañana con nosotras.  
---Claro, iremos ¿verdad Ikuto?  
---Esta bien, creo un viaje no nos caería mal y además así invitare a alguien.  
--¿A quién invitaras Ikuto? –Ami  
--A una amiga muy querida.  
--- ¿Una de tus enamoradas? Ikuto tiene miles –Atsuya.  
--Yo también invitare a alguien.  
--¿Eh? Seguro invitaras a Tadase, siempre has estado enamorada de él.  
--¡Ami! ¿Qué dices? –Sonrojada.  
--¿Recuerdas? Tenías 15 años y escribías su nombre por todos lados, nuestros padres hasta llegaron a hablar un acuerdo con su familia para casarlos.  
--¿Tienes un prometido Amu? –Atsuya.  
--No, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y jamás llego a ser mi prometido.  
---Si, porque la rechazo – Riendo. –No era tan bonita como ahorita, era la chica más fea de Japón.  
---Entonces tendríamos que ver una foto para burlarnos de la pequeña Amu –Ikuto.  
--Ami vamos estas muy ebria.--Amu- Enojada.

Salí corriendo de la casa de Ikuto y prácticamente tuve que cargar a Ami, que enojada estaba con lo que había dicho Ikuto pero ya vería… yo también llevaría a alguien. ¿A quién? Lo había dicho de improviso. Lo pensaría en mi habitación.  
Acosté a Ami en su cama y me fue a pensar a quien invitaría. Busque mi celular al llegar a mi habitación y llame.

--Muchi muchi Quería preguntarte ¿harás algo en las vacaciones?  
-- No….  
---- Ve mañana a las 8 am a la parada de autobuses. Me acompañaras a un viaje.  
---Ok nos vemos.  
--Bye bye.

Fin del Capitulo.


	10. Xmas Primera parte

Capitulo X- Xmas Primera parte

6 Am

(Despertador)

6 Am de la mañana y de vacaciones todo por Ami, que se quiere ir desde el primer día lo peor es que yo soy la que tiene que despertarla. Salí de mi habitación aun con los ojos cerrados y mi cara pegada del sueño.

--Ami ya es la hora levántate… (No respondió)  
-¡AMI LEVANTE YAAAAAAAAA!  
--¡ONEE-SAMA NO TIENES QUE GRITAR!  
--Pues ¡DESPIERTATE!!  
--¡YA ESTOY!

Me fui a duchar y luego a vestirme en menos de media hora estaba lista, claro que a mi hermana aun le faltaba mucho, ¿Por qué creen que nos levantamos a las 6? A las 7 de la mañana Ami ya estaba lista cargaba la ropa de invierno de última moda estaba muy kawaii aunque eso se debe esperar de una modelo. Gracias a Dios Ami le había pedido a nuestra madrastra que hiciera nuestros bentos ya que si no llegaríamos tarde. Llegamos a las 7:30 a la estación, Ami y yo estábamos muy cansadas habíamos corrido todo el trayecto para nada ya que ninguno de nuestros amigos estaba ahí, íbamos a llegar tarde lo veía todo… cuando de pronto.

--¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Atsuya… (Making Out)

Tenía miedo de mirar hacia donde estaba Ami con Atsuya ya que ahí estaría Ikuto con la chica que había invitado, seguro sería muy hermosa.

--Hola ¿eres la novia de Ikuto? –Ami  
--Hola, soy Utau  
-- Mi nombre es Ami y ella… (Buscando a Amu)  
--Voltea- Soy Amu – sonrisa falsa. –Utau es muy hermosa tiene un hermoso cabello rubio, ojos color morado y figura esbelta parecía una supermodelo, Ikuto si que sabe escoger a sus novias.--pensé

Utau estaba tomada del brazo con Ikuto los 2 estaban muy cerca no cabía duda ella era su novia por alguna extraña razón comencé a sentirme triste pero entonces…

--¡Amu! Lamento llegar tarde –Disculpándose. –Kukai.  
--No te preocupes Kukai ya todos estamos aquí, así que mejor vámonos –Amu  
--Amu, no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo –Tono molesto. –Ikuto.  
---- ¡Ah sí! Chicos el es Kukai.  
--Hola a todos.  
--- ¿Eres Amigo de Amu? –Ikuto – (mirada sospechosa)  
--Si, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. (No entiende porque Ikuto lo mira con odio.)  
-- Ikuto ¿a dónde vamos? –Utau.  
--Pregúntale a la chica con el cabello rosa –Ikuto  
--¿Amu verdad? Podrías decirme, Ikuto me invito de improviso y ni si quiera me dijo que debería traer. –Utau  
-A la casa de mi abuela, esta en las afueras de la ciudad y ella esta de vacaciones, hay pasaremos las navidades y tranquila mi abuela tiene todo lo que puedes necesitar en su casa.  
--¡Oh! Esta bien… bueno vámonos ya. –Utau.  
--Si, oye Amu ¿Quién es esa chica? –-Pregunta--Kukai  
--Una amiga de Ikuto… el chico cabello azul, ¿Por qué?  
--Es muy hermosa… ¿Sera su novia?  
--- ¡oh! Este viaje va a ser muy interesante --Dijo Amu—Subiendo al autobús e ignorando a Kukai.

En el autobús me senté al lado de Kukai ya que las parejitas todas estaban acarameladas, Ami y Atsuya solo se besaban y se decían cuanto se amaban y el idiota de Ikuto y Utau solo se reían, hablaban entre ellos y se abrazaban a cada rato. ¡Ikuto Baka! Yo no podía evitar mirarlos, me molestaba mucho que Ikuto la fuera invitado, yo quería estar sola con Ikuto ¿eh? ¿Qué digo?

--¿Amu, que te sucede? –Kukai  
--¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
--Estabas mirando a Ikuto de una forma extraña y toda tu cara se puso roja.  
--¿Eh? ¿A Ikuto? No, no estaba mirando en esa dirección pero pensaba en mi profesora que me puso un 0 –Nerviosa.  
(Ikuto escucha lo que le dice Kukai a Amu)  
--Utau ¿No es molesto cuando alguien te mira fijamente? –Riendo  
(Le sigue el juego)  
--Si, me caen mal esas personas. –Mirando a Amu.  
(Kukai se da cuenta de cómo se burlan de Amu y entonces…)

Kukai me abrazo muy fuerte tanto así que casi pierdo la respiración luego se acerco mucho a mi oído y me susurro (sígueme el juego) Kukai me acaricio el rostro con la punta de sus dedos comenzó tocando mis mejillas hasta bajar a mis labios yo estaba completamente roja y el tan normal… Por Dios si esto continuaba me iba a desmayar.

--Kukai… -sonrojada.  
--Amu, gracias por invitarme a este viaje… presiento que me divertiré mucho contigo. (Acercando se para besarla)

Kukai estaba a punto de besarme y ya yo estaba demasiado mareada para poder hacer algo, si esto era un juego que se detuviera ya… parecía muy en serio. De pronto sentí como el peso de Kukai se separa de mi cuerpo y era tirado hacia un lado. Kukai cayó al suelo y vi a Ikuto.

--¡Ikuto!, ¿Qué haces? –Le grita.  
--Amu… --La mira y vuelve a sentarse con Utau.

--¿Ikuto porque has hecho eso? –Ami  
--…. –Ikuto  
-- Vaya, ahora te quedas callado –le dijo –Kukai  
--- Onii –sama ¿Qué te sucede? –Atsuya.  
--No vuelvas a hacer eso –--Ikuto --Mirando a Kukai  
--¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es Amu para ti? – Kukai –Rentando Ikuto.  
---Lo único que te diré es que si intentas besar a Amu de nuevo te golpeare.  
--sonríe –Kukai.

Después de un rato todos nos calmamos un poco la reacción de Ikuto nos había dejado en silencio, luego todo volvió a la normalidad Atsuya y Amu se besaban, Ikuto volvía a reír con Utau y Kukai y yo estábamos hablando sobre la secundaria cuando...El me dijo.

---Amu… ¿Qué pasa entre tú y ese tal Ikuto? Lo siento pero no tiene pinta de ser un buen chico para ti.  
--¿Eh? No yo no tengo nada con él, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
--¿Te gusta?  
--¿Qué? No para nada –Sonrojada.  
---El parece muy interesado en ti, desde que intente besarte no deja de mirar cada movimiento que hago contigo.  
--¿Eh? Pero si esta de lo más entretenido con Utau. –Sorprendida.  
-- Si quieres continuamos con el juego así veras lo que te digo.  
--¡NO! Digo… no quiero que Ikuto te golpe Kukai…  
---Onee –sama ya llegamos. –Ami  
--¿Eh? Si, tienes razón. Rápido todo debemos bajar aquí.  
Todos bajamos rápidamente del autobús.  
--¿Y bien donde esta la casa? –Utau. –Mirando el camino desolado.  
--Tenemos que Caminar por el bosque y llegamos –Ami.  
--Que bien una casa embrujada. –Atsuya

Caminamos por el sendero hacia la casa de mi abuela, Atsuya estaba muy asustado y a decir verdad yo también menos mal que Kukai iba a mi lado. Cuando por fin llegamos todos estábamos muertos del frio así que entramos rápido y encendimos la chimenea.

--Bueno debemos preparar algo de para cenar ¿no creen? –Utau.  
--Amu encárgate de eso, sabes cocinar muy bien. –Ami.  
--¿Qué? Yo no puedo sola. –Amu  
--Tranquila yo te ayudo en lo que pueda –Kukai  
--Gracias Kukai eres tan kawaii – lo mira con admiración.  
---Utau, vamos a buscar una habitación para nosotros dos. –la toma de la mano y se va.  
Me fui a la cocina con Kukai… ¿Quién se creí Ikuto? Diciendo que iría a dormir con Utau , a nadie le importaba eso.  
--Amu nos falta la salsa de soya, la necesitamos para condimentar. –Kukai.  
--Si tienes razón la iré a buscar esta en el armario del segundo piso.  
Me dirigí al armario para buscar la salsa cuando.  
--Amu… ¿Qué haces? –Ikuto.  
--ah, eres tu… nada que te importe ¡Ikuto Baka! – Abriendo el armario.  
De pronto Ikuto me empujo dentro del armario y entro conmigo pasando el seguro.  
--¿Eh? ¿¡IKUTO QUE HACES!?  
--Nada que te importe. –Sonrisa picara.  
--- ¡Déjame salir NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO! Y menos si tienes novia –Mirada enojada.  
---Amu… -(Lamiendo mi cuello)  
---Ikuto ¡para por favor!  
--- ¿Quieres eso? – (Metiendo su mano por debajo de mi falda)  
--¡IKUTO!-Sonrojada.  
--¿Quieres que continuemos lo del metro?  
---Entonces si fue…- (La besa)

Ikuto me cubrió con sus apasionados besos no podía respirar no podía pensar, su lengua y la mía estaban teniendo un extraño baile que me encantaba. Ikuto comenzó a besarme el cuello, chupándolo y lamiéndolo hasta que fue bajando a mis hombros para así morderlos…

--Ikuto, para… tu… por favor mas no… Kukai me esta esperando. – (De pronto Ikuto se detuvo.)  
--¿ibas a besarlo? –(Mirándola directamente a los ojos)  
--(Recordando el juego de Kukai.) –Si… ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es como si tuviera un novio.  
--Baka… -(Le da un beso y sale del armario)  
--- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Ikuto ya se había ido.

Después de cenar todos estábamos muy llenos además había mucho tensión entre Kukai e Ikuto así que decidimos irnos a dormir rápido. Sin embargo cuando me dirigía al cuarto que compartiría con mi hermana Uta me llamo para hablar.

--Oye, solo quiero decirte que Ikuto y yo no tenemos nada. Solo somos amigos de la infancia.  
--¿Y eso a mí qué? –Haciéndome la orgullosa.  
---En verdad eres una tonta ¿no?  
--¿Quién te crees?  
--Deja de tener celos… Ikuto es tuyo esta claro jamás lo había visto comportarse así por una chica.  
--Lo que haga Ikuto no es mi problema.  
---¿Dices que no te gusta?  
--No…etto.  
---Entonces deja de actuar como una tonta y decláratele.  
---etto… ya lo hice.  
--¿Y porque no son novios?  
--No lo sé… Ikuto nunca me lo ha preguntado.  
--- Pues no deberías poner celoso a Ikuto… bueno ya me voy a dormir Amu. (Se va)

(En la habitación de Amu)

--Que raro Ami aun no llega… ¿estará aun con Atsuya)

Knock knock

---Debe ser Ami ¿Por qué tocara? –(Abre)

Aparece Ikuto y entra a la habitación.

--¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Donde esta Ami?  
--Ella dormirá con Atsuya… y por lo tanto me toca dormir contigo.  
--Pero… no pueden dormir juntos entonces harán cosas H y Ami saldrá embarazada, le prometí a mis padres que la cuidaría me mataran si algo así pasa –Desesperada.  
--Tranquila… no es la primera vez que Ami y Atsuya duermen juntos.  
--¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
--Solo lo sé… ahora vamos a dormir sí

Ikuto se acostó en la cama de Ami y apago su luz. Todo estaba bien entonces no pasaría nada que no hubiera pasado antes entre Atsuya y Ami… pero había algo que no cuadraba…IKUTO NO HABIA INTENTADO NADA CONMIGO… Un momento ¿Por qué esperaba que Ikuto intentara algo? … ¡Soy una pervertida! … y lo que me vino a la cabeza fue peor… jugaría con Ikuto… ¿Sería capaz?....Bueno ahí voy. Me quite mi pijama hasta quedar en ropa interior entonces me acerque a la cama de Ikuto y lo mire fijamente.

(Abre los ojos)  
--Amu ¿Qué haces? –Sonrojado.  
No le respondí solo termine de quitarme mi sostén y mis bragas.  
--¡Amu! – (Se tapa los ojos con las manos)  
--Ikuto...Mírame – (Apartando las manos de Ikuto se su rostro y poniéndolas en mis pechos). Haz me tuya Ikuto.  
--Amu Cúbrete...-(Le coloca la sabana y la cubre toda) –Ya regreso. –(Saliendo de la habitación)  
--A ¿Dónde vas?  
--Debo ir a la baño o tendré problemas. –Sonrojado.

Después de que Ikuto salió de la habitación me coloque mi ropa de nuevo y me metí en mi cama ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él me hubiera aceptado? Creo habría seguido adelante… Tal vez Ikuto me gustaba hasta ese punto… quizás yo quería a Ikuto. No logre saber cuando volvió Ikuto solo sé que me quede dormida con el pensamiento de que quería a Ikuto y si es así… es hora de que le cuente todo sobre mi…

Fin Del Capitulo.


	11. Xmas Navidad Segunda part

Capitulo X - Xmas (Navidad) Segunda parte.

La luz tenue del sol se asomo en mi ventana cubriendo mis ojos, indicando así que ya era hora de despertar, yo en realidad no quería estaba durmiendo plácidamente y ya hace tanto que no lo hacía y menos en esta casa que me trae tantos recuerdos de mi madre. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que Ikuto esta conmigo ¿En verdad lo esta? A veces creo que lo imagino, el puede parecer tan cercano a mí y sin embargo consigue alejarse de mi en menos de un instante. Me pregunto: ¿Qué significo yo para Ikuto? No he tenido el valor de preguntarle. Ya han pasado 2 días desde, que llegamos a la casa de mi abuela y a pesar de eso el y yo parecemos distantes

Mi amigo Kukai lo ha notado y me ha consolado cuando en las noches ya no soporto la tristeza. Lo vil de todo es que Ikuto comparte la misma habitación que yo. Cada noche, lo observo hasta quedarse dormido, es tan magnífico nada se puede comparar a Ikuto. Como se desliza su cabello en su rostro mientras se mueve, la sensualidad de su cuerpo y la forma en que los ojos de Ikuto parecen estar lleno de sueños, es casi como un niño.

Me sentía aun muy soñolienta, mis sentidos no se habían despertado completamente pero podía sentir un dulce aroma a canela y podía percibir una leve música que me recordaba viejos tiempos "jingle bells" definitivamente, la navidad había llegado. Repentinamente la música se fue alejando y me dejo escuchar unas voces familiares al otro lado de la puerta. Me levante de la cama un poco mareada por lo rápido que había sido y me acerque a la puerta para así poder escuchar mejor.

--- ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Pregunto una de las voces. –Se parece un poco a la de Kukai pero aun estaba medio dormida así que no podía diferenciar-  
---Yo también quiero saber. —Esta vez era una voz de mujer-  
--- ¿Y qué es esto?—Articulo desafiante otra voz-- ¿Una intervención de parte de los dos? –Se silencio por unos minutos aquella voz y luego volvió a hablar diciendo—Utau, no lo espera de ti.  
_"Podría ser que esa voz era de Ikuto" –Pensé._  
---Ikuto, soy tu amiga eso jamás lo dudes –Utau lo dijo haciendo énfasis en ese punto "jamás lo dudes" – Esa chica no es estable, es muy claro que tu no le estás haciendo bien.  
_"Sera... ¿Qué estuvieran hablando de mí? "_  
--- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – Inquirió con tono sarcástico Ikuto. --¿Te lo ha dicho tu nuevo enamorado? Este chico Kukai…  
_"Eso era cierto, Kukai había estado muy cerca de Utau los pasados días, el mismo me lo había confesado"_  
--¡Por favor Ikuto! –Imploro la voz de Kukai. --- Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer con Amu?  
_"¡No lo podía creer! Se estaban metiendo en mi vida de esa manera, era un insulto y no obstante al igual que ellos estaba esperando la respuesta de Ikuto"_  
-- Bien se los diré, ya estoy casando de sus constantes preguntas. La verdad es que yo no pienso hacerle daño a Amu, ni si puedo pensar en ella…--Ikuto guardo silencio al parecer no sabía cómo continuar su oración—Lo siento pero no veo porque ustedes deban saber mis sentimientos por Amu, eso solo nos concierne a ella y a mí. –Después de decir eso escuche pasos que se alejaban, debían ser los de Ikuto—

Kukai y Utau terminaron alejándose de la puerta de mi habitación y lo único que pude hacer fue volverme a mi cama y volverme a dormir. Para cuando desperté no podía diferenciar si lo que había escuchado era producto de un sueño o parte de la realidad. En fin me puse uno jeans, camisa abrigadora y una botas ya que al parecer afuera estaba haciendo mucho frio, Salí de mi habitación a la sala principal y vi a mi abuela junto a mis amigos y hermana armando un árbol de navidad.

---Abuela ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte curiosa. — Creí que no volverías hasta año nuevo.  
--- ¿Acaso no tengo el derecho de estar en mi propia casa? –Dijo algo indignada—Solo quería ver a mis nietas antes de morir.  
--¡Oh abuela! No comiences, no morirás al menos hoy no.  
---Tú siempre tan optimista Amu. –Dijo sonriente. –Me recuerdas a… ¿Ya has ido a visitarla?  
--Pensaba ir en este momento pero me quedare y los ayudare con el árbol.  
--Tonterías, ve ahora. Tus amigos y yo lo terminaremos luego hare un pastel de fresa para celebrar la navidad.

Antes de salir dirigí una mira al árbol y pude notar que Ikuto no estaba ahí. Me encamine hacia la parte de atrás de la casa de mi abuela, había un pasaje de tierra que ahora estaba cubierto por la nieve, contiguo con arboles muy altos que debían dar sombra pero ahora ya no tenían hojas. Atravesé el camino hasta llegar a mi destino. Una verja que conducía a mi madre, mejor dicho a la tumba de mi madre. Me senté frente a ella y leí la inscripción una y otra vez siempre lo hacía ya hace un año de su muerte, tenía 6 meses sin visitarla la razón de mi ausencia era que siempre que visitaba el nicho de mi madre no tenia deseos de volver a mi vida. Creía que estaba con ella de nuevo ahora ya no era así… todo era diferente porque estaba Ikuto

--Ikuto… –Dije en voz alta. –Y con ello trate de transmitirle a mi madre todo lo que sentía por él. –Soy feliz ahora madre. –Al decir esto escuche a alguien cantar.

_"Itami O Obete yuku."  
(Estoy aprendiendo acerca del dolor)  
"Garasu Koshi No Omoi Wa Tada Mitsumeru Dake."  
(Solo mirando mis sentimientos atreves del vidrio)  
"Afureru Yasashisa O Mikansei Na Boku Wa Dakishime Rarenakute"  
(Tu desbordante bondad no puede ser abrazada por un yo incompleto)  
"Aishikata o Shiranai"  
(Ignorante de cómo amar)  
"Boku wa Anata Sae Mo Nakushi Soo…"  
(Parece si como te perdiera…)_

La voz que cantaba me hizo salir de mi inercia y fue ahí cuando vi a Ikuto, apoyado en un árbol.

---Hola –Dije sin ánimos -Me gusta tu voz.  
---Hola Amu – ¿Esta es la tumba de tu madre? –Pregunto sin esperar respuesta. – Luego camino en direcciona donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado.  
---Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Y estoy interesado en su hija. –Al decir esto parecía nervioso.  
--Ikuto… ¿Qué quieres decir?  
---Digo, que quiero protegerte Amu. –Mirándome a los ojos.  
--¿Sientes lastima por mi? Piensas que me voy romper en pedacitos si… -Baje la mirada no podía ver a Ikuto era muy embarazoso. –Si me tocas... ¿crees que podria romperme?  
---No, al contrario eres muy importante para mi Amu no quiero que lo de nosotros sea de esa manera y no te quise tocar ese día porque todo contigo tiene que ser especial y perfecto porque tu lo eres Amu.  
--- Ikuto ¿sabes cómo murió mi madre?  
---No tienes que contármelo si no quieres – Anticipo a decir Ikuto.

_"Hace 3 años yo intente ponerle fin a mi vida, estaba realmente triste aunque sé que eso no es excusa, después de eso mi madre tuvo mucho miedo de que eso llegara pasar de nuevo y solo me prestaba atención a mí. Mi padre comenzó a sentir se solo y busco a otra mujer comenzó a engañarla, todo se hizo más fácil cuando mi abuelo murió dejándole la compañía (Easter) así mi padre tenía pretextos para llegar tarde a casa. Mi madre no tardo en saberlo… saber que mi padre la engañaba. Un noche Salí con mi madre y Ami llegamos tarde… recuerdo que mi madre quería entrar pero yo le tenía un sorpresa así que entre primero…" – Al decir esto comencé a sollozar le di la espalda a Ikuto para que no lo notara. – "Al entrar, mi padre estaba con mi madrastra, cerré la puerta de inmediato pero mi madre insistió y los termino viendo" – Me quede callada._

--Si no quieres seguir esta bien. –Dijo Ikuto abrazándome por detrás. –El me estaba consolando se sentía tan bien.  
--No. Mi padre le pidió el Divorcio a mi mama ese mismo día y luego ella subió al auto yo le pregunte si podía acompañarla, se negó… fue a la vías del metro y se lanzo. No pudo soportar la traición de mi padre  
-Yo jamás te traicionare Amu. -Afirmo Ikuto.

Ikuto me hizo girar para mirarlo a los ojos de esa forma me hizo entender que sentía todo lo que me había pasado y que sin importar que él me protegería. Inconscientemente abrase a Ikuto con tanta fuerza que los dos caímos en la nieve, sin romper el abrazo, estuvimos así largo rato hasta que le dije:

--Aishiteru Ikuto. –No podía creer lo que había dicho. –No tienes que decir nada y sé que no me quieres como tu novia pero…  
---Quiero protegerte Amu aun así tengo mucho miedo de hacerte daño… significas tanto para mi… --No deje que Ikuto terminar lo que iba a decir simplemente me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, fue un beso largo y profundo  
---Cuando estoy a tu lado no siento temor, yo se que jamás me harás daño pero sobre todo se que no me traicionaras confió en ti Ikuto.  
--Aishiteru mo Amu… ahora eres mía. –Me abrazo más fuerte al decir esto.---Amu tú has sido muy sincera conmigo… mi madre esta muy enferma tiene cáncer.  
--- ¿Se pondrá bien?  
--No lo sé apenas y nos alcanza el dinero, los tratamientos son muy caros. Por eso Atsuya trabaja de modelo y yo con músico no gano nada… quisiera poder hacer más por ella. -Parecía decaído.  
---Mi madre me dejo mucho dinero… yo podría darte… déjame ayudarte Ikuto  
---Amu ¡No!  
--- ¡Ikuto! –Estaba molesta – Escúchame, ahora estamos juntos y yo también debo protegerte ¿entiendes? Así que déjame hacer algo por ti como tú lo has hecho por mí  
--Te lo pagare Amu, gracias por ayudarme. ¡Oye tengo un regalo para ti!  
--¿Eh? No, yo no tengo nada para ti. –Estaba avergonzada no le había comprado nada.  
--- Es solo un pequeño regalo por navidad. –Ikuto saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita la abrió y me mostro un hermoso collar con un dije de corazón.  
--¡Kawaii Ikuto! Me encanta.  
--- ¿En serio? Déjame ponértelo. –Ikuto y yo nos levantamos de la nieve para que le me pusiera el hermoso collar. –Se te ve bien Amu.  
---Eso es porque tú me lo diste, cuando volvamos a la ciudad te daré el dinero. -Ikuto tenía su cabello lleno de nieve asi que se la quite, en verdad yo también lo iba a proteger.  
--Arigato Amu.

Ikuto y yo volvimos a la casa de mi abuela todos estaban reunidos, Atsuya y Ami, Utau y Kukai y finalmente Ikuto y yo. Todos comimos del pastel que había preparado mi abuela, acompañándolo con su te ingles. La navidad que murió mi madre había sido muy triste ni si quiera había salido de mi habitación pero esta, la recordaría como uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida o eso esperaba.

_"Más tarde al terminar la celebración mi abuela me llamo a su habitación."_

---Amu te ves muy feliz ¿es por ese chico Ikuto? –Mi abuela parecía preocupada.  
---Si abuela, el me hace muy feliz. –Dije sonriendo.  
---Creo que ese chico no es bueno para ti… el te hará daño Amu, no sé porque lo siento así. No pensé que te dejarías llevar por pasiones luego de lo que sucedido con Tadase…  
---Abuela Ikuto no me hará daño, estoy segura de ello. –Que ingenuas palabras acababa de decir aun después de todo lo que me había pasado, pero no podía culparme siempre fui muy inocente.

Mi abuela se rindió no me pudo convencer de que Ikuto en realidad no me convenía ya era de noche y estaba haciendo mucho frio, sería mejor irme a mi habitación. Ami había vuelto a dormir conmigo con mi abuela en la casa no podía hacer cosas H con Atsuya. Sentí un poco de sed así que me dirigí a la cocina… entonces escuche la voz de Ikuto, el estaba hablando por teléfono.

--Si toda esta listo… te lo llevare antes de año nuevo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, gracias por tu paciencia. –Ikuto sonaba algo nervioso. – Bien, no vemos. Adiós.

"Al colgar su celular Ikuto noto mi presencia y su cuerpo parecía aun más nervioso."  
--¿Con quién hablabas? –Pregunte curiosa.  
--Nadie importante. –Lo dijo muy rápidamente parecía que fue lo primero que vino a su mente, yo lo ignore no quise hacer mas pregunta… prefería no incomodarlo. –Ven aquí Amu. –abría sus brazos a mí.

Corrí hacia Ikuto y me envolví en su abraso parecía estar en un mundo totalmente diferente, me sentía segura, confiada y a la vez estaba tan dada a creer que Ikuto jamás me haría daño, tal vez creí esto debido a que el acotarle mi historia no llego a preguntarme: ¿Por qué quisiste acabar con tu vida? ¿Cuál fue la razón? Las preguntas que menos quería responder y aun así las que él debía hacerme, tal vez el no quería hacerme daño con esas preguntas ¿Que me depararía el futuro con Ikuto ahora?…

-- ¿Tienes sueño? -Pregunto.  
--Solo un poco... --Mentí.  
--¿Quieres quedarte conmigo un rato más? -Dijo acercándose lentamente a mis labios.  
--Si, ¿puedo? --Parecía una niña preguntando si podía jugar un rato mas.  
-- Soy tuyo Amu. -Ikuto me beso mientras la luz de la luna se colaba por una ventana y nos iluminaba... No sé porque en ese momento recordé las palabras de Ikuto al cantar.

_"Tu desbordante bondad no puede ser abrazada por un yo incompleto"_

Fin del Capitulo.


	12. La primavera no siempre nos

Capitulo XI La primavera no siempre nos indica el comienzo a veces puede advertinos del posible final.

Por fin la distancia entre Ikuto y yo se había roto, estábamos más cerca que nunca, absolutamente todo no lo contábamos, confió plenamente en que Ikuto jamás me hará daño. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ingenua habría podido notar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Knock Knock

--Onee-sama ¿estas despiertas? –susurro Ami detrás de mi puerta. –Yo en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero había descuidado un poco a mi hermana en estos casi 3 meses.  
--Si puedes pasar. ¿Qué sucede Ami? –La mire con recelo mientras se subía a mi cama, no podía ser nada bueno.  
--Onee-sama… ¿tienes protección que me prestes? --¿De qué estaba hablando Ami?  
--¿Protección? –Repetí. –Ami… Ikuto y yo no hemos.. –Por alguna razón no pude completar la oración me daba mucha vergüenza que mi pequeña hermana tuviera aun mas conocimiento que el mío.  
--Onee-sama podrá ser ¿Qué aun no has hecho cosas H con Ikuto? –los ojos de Ami estaban como platos, claramente estaba sorprendida.  
---Yo no le veo la importancia –Dije. –Ikuto y yo llevamos la relación de otra manera.  
--¿Quieres decir que Ikuto no te desea como mujer? –Ami había dado en un punto que ni yo misma había considerado. – ¿Podría ser eso? Esa era la razón por la que me había rechazado en navidad.

Después de un rato de conversar con Ami, ella decidió irse a la cama, dando me tiempo así de aclarar mis pensamientos con respecto a nuestra conversación. En verdad Ami me había movido el mundo ahora ya no sabía nada.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, estuve como búho buscando su presa aunque yo simplemente espera encontrar respuestas, respuestas que solo Ikuto podría darme, no tenía miedo en preguntarle, yo temía a lo que el diría, si la suposición de Ami era cierta… pero no. No valía nada mas preocuparme cuando yo no conocía los pensamientos de Ikuto. La única manera era preguntarle.

Al salir el sol ya estaba lista para irme, ni si quiera me preocupe en tomar el desayuno además ni si quiera tenía hambre, solo lo quería verlo. Estos pasados meses los he sentido cercanos y he dependido tanto de Ikuto, es mi fortaleza, la sonrisa en mi mundo. ¿Seré yo todas esas cosas para él? Nunca me había parecido que Ikuto necesitara de mi y aunque yo le ayudaba con el dinero cada vez que el me lo pedía eso no significaba…

---Si no ves por donde caminas podrías estrellarte - Mire hacia donde provenía la voz, se trataba de Kukai.  
---Lo siento, tienes razón es que yo… -Desvié la mirada no podía decirle lo que pensaba a Kukai. Sin embargo el se anticipo a decir. – Te entiendo Amu, estabas pensando en Ikuto.  
--- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Estaba avergonzada no me gusta que se preocuparan por mí de esa manera, ya había pasado antes en navidad. Comprendo los sentimientos de Kukai pero mis problemas con Ikuto prefiero no compartirlos con nadie.  
--Tranquila Amu, sé que no te gusta hablar de lo que sientes y menos de lo que sientes con por Ikuto. –Kukai sonrió alegre. –Mira ahí vienen los otros. –El mismo había acabado nuestra conversación, me entendía mejor que nadie.

Todos me saludaron amablemente a excepción de Tadase desde hace casi 3 meses no me dirige la palabra, el mismo momento en que se entero de que yo soy la novia de Ikuto. No es que me importa demasiado pero apenas hace unos meses las cosas entre Tadase y yo no habían sido tan cortantes, ahora podía jurar que nuestra relación no mejoraría, en la hora del almuerzo apenas y nos mirábamos, a veces ni si quiera hablaba ya que ahora Ikuto almorzaba con nosotros.

---Amu ¿otra vez sumisa en tus pensamientos? – Ikuto apareció frente a mí. – Se veía tan perfecto cuando la luz del sol calentaba sus mejillas.  
--No… yo no, solo quería. –No supe que decir, cuando se trataba de Ikuto prefería no mentir.  
---Esta bien – Dijo acariciando mi rostro. –Lo que si me preocupa es que no has comido nada. ¿Te sientes bien? – Ikuto me miro a los ojos directamente para así poder saber si le mentía o no.  
--¿Qué te sucede Amu –Pregunto Yaya. – En realidad Yaya no estaba preocupada por mí, ella estaba de parte de Tadase me lo había dicho el día que volvía a la secundaria.  
--Nada, no se preocupen chicos solo no tengo hambre. – Dije en tono alegre con una gran sonrisa.  
--Seguro, debes estar nerviosa. Sospecho que es debido a que hoy cenaras con la madre de Ikuto. –Rima lo había dicho para así calmar el ambiente y ayudarme.  
--Si, es eso. – Afirme. –No quería preocuparlos.  
---No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – Ikuto tomo mi mano y la apretó. –Mi madre ya te conoce y ya te ha aceptado. – Ella comprende que te amo.  
--¡Por Dios! Esto me enferma. – Tadase acababa de gritar frente a todos, le mirábamos algo sorprendidos pero el solo sonrió. --¿Cómo puedes creer que este chico te ama? –Me pregunto, yo no sabía que responderle. –Siempre has sido ingenua Amu… por eso yo…  
Las palabras de Tadase fueron silencias por el puño de Ikuto, el no se defendió simplemente le dio una mirada de odio a Ikuto y salió corriendo del lugar.  
--No permitiré que nadie te lastime Amu, ni si quiera con palabras – Me susurro Ikuto al odio al volver a mi lado. – Yo simplemente le abrase. Quiero creer en tus palabras Ikuto, quiero confiar que todo estará bien pero ¿Qué este dolor en mi corazón? Que no me deja darte mi amor por completo. Son pensamientos que jamás podría revelar.

Apenas sonó la campana, Ikuto tomo de mi mano para llevarme a su apartamento. No lo había visitado desde que Ikuto enfermo, aparte de que él jamás me había invitado. Tantas cosas que nunca pensé y ahora estaban apareciendo, cruzando los hilos que unían mi corazón al de Ikuto sin saberlo cada paso que daba me advertía que pronto esos hilos que habíamos formado juntos se romperían por las mentiras. Esa noche fue el principio de todo, las pistas estaban ahí pero yo preferí ignorarlas. La felicidad falsa me embargaba, llenando todo mi ser creyendo así que Ikuto me completaba.

La cena estaba tranquila, Atsuya no nos acompañaba el se encontraba con mi hermana seguramente en algún hotel, por supuesto que eso no fue la causa del problema.

---Es bueno verte de nuevo Amu. Siempre le pedí a Ikuto que te presentara oficialmente como su novia pero estas cosas lo avergüenza ya sabes cómo es el. –Los ojos de la madre de Ikuto solo me mostraban calidez, yo le agradaba y eso era todo lo que me importaba.  
--Lo siento hemos estado ocupados con los exámenes. –Le pedí disculpas como era debido. –No culpe a Ikuto de esto, yo tampoco le había exigido que me presentara. Lo siento. –Volvía decir.  
-- No seas tan formal Amu, estamos en confianza.  
---Si Amu, mi madre no es la Emperatriz de Japón. –Ikuto me estaba tomando el pelo.  
--Lo siento –Dije una vez más. –Al parecer lo único que sabía hacer frente a la madre de Ikuto era disculparme.  
--Tomemos algo de Te – La madre de Ikuto solo trataba de hacerme sentir cómoda y yo solo hacia el ambiente más tenso. Lo que preguntaría a continuación sería el fin de la velada.  
--Disculpe el atrevimiento – Dije después de tomar un sorbo. Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle si me lo permite.  
--Lo que quieras saber Amu. –No había forma de que saliera mal.  
--- ¿Cómo sigue de su enfermedad? Ikuto me conto de ella y yo quisiera saber… - Ikuto me halo el brazo con toda su fuerza, haciéndome levantar del salón de té con él. Su mano me apretaba hasta el punto de hacerme daño. –Ikuto me duele- Le dije –No me soltó, el siguió caminando hasta que estuvimos fuera de la vista de su madre, fue ahí cuando me arrincono a la pared. – Ikuto estaba enfurecido, no comprendía porque.  
--¿Qué crees que haces? Eso no es de tu incumbencia Amu. –Ikuto golpeo la pared con su puño, me hizo lanzar un grito.  
--Ikuto… --Tenía miedo. –Comencé a sollozar.  
--¡Maldición Amu! No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida de esa manera o sino... – ¿Era una amenaza?  
--Ikuto… ¿Cómo me pides eso? Yo me preocupo por ti. – Mis lágrimas seguían corriendo y el miedo seguía presente pero tenía que enfrentar de alguna manera las duras palabras de Ikuto.  
--Es hora de irnos. –Ikuto simplemente me dio la espalda y camino a la salida.

Ni si quiera me dejo despedirme de su madre, Ikuto no me quería en su casa ni cerca de ella. Mientras caminábamos el tenia sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón la aparente confianza que nos teníamos se había ido, el siempre tomaba mi mano con eso me hacía saber que él estaba allí conmigo que jamás se iría de mi lado. Tampoco había tratado de calmar mi llanto y yo no me podía controlar, sentía tanta tristeza en mi interior. Sin notarlo Ikuto ya habia comenzado a hacerme daño, a veces me pregunto si el sabia esto o habia decidido dejarlo pasar, solo para seguir con su engaño.

Llegamos a mi casa, se despidió de mí sin mirarme a los ojos, era algo que no podía soportar. Me quede en la entrada observando como Ikuto se alejaba de mí, debía resolver esto. Corrí hacia Ikuto y lo abrase por detrás como una vez él lo había hecho.

--Lo siento Ikuto. –La voz se me quebró, no pude decir más nada.  
--Esta bien Amu –Dijo cansado.  
--¡No Ikuto, no esta bien! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por favor no te alejes de mí. – De nuevo estaba rogando amor. Me vi a misma como a una niña que intenta atrapar burbujas de jabón, al tocarlas se romperán así como mi relación Ikuto, si hubiera sido inteligente me habría alejado.  
--Amu… Yo también lo lamento no fue mi intención decirte esas palabras, estaba enojado. –Ikuto se voltio y correspondió mi abrazo.  
--No, tranquilo no ha pasado nada. –Solo no me alejes de ti. – Pensé

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazos, tal vez fueron segundos o minutos a mi me parecieron horas me habría gustado estar así para siempre, yo no quería dejar esos brazos que me confortaban, no quería dejar aquella gran mentira a la que me aferraba. Finalmente llego el momento en que Ikuto debía irse pero yo no lo podía dejar tenía miedo de que fuera el final.

--Amu debo irme – Se aparto de mi con brusquedad.  
--Quédate un rato mas… no quiero estar sola. –Sujete la camisa dando una señal de lo que le pedía, enterré mi rostro en su pecho solo para llorar mas y mas. –Por favor solo por esta noche. "Quédate a mi lado"  
--Solo por esta noche. – Afirmo.

Subí a mi habitación, apague las luces y espere a que Ikuto me llamara al celular esa era la señal que me había dicho. Al principio tenía miedo de que me mintiera pero él me aseguro de que pasaría la noche conmigo. Una hora paso rápidamente como Ikuto lo había asegurado, mi celular sonó. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a mi balcón. Allí estaba él como lo prometió.

Se quito la camisa y el abrigo para revelar su pecho desnudo, quedándose solo con el pantalón. Tener a Ikuto de esa forma toda la noche iba a ser una tentación. Se acostó a mi lado, pude sentir el roce de su pantalón en mis piernas. Yo estaba del lado así que Ikuto me abrazo en esa misma posición.

--Solo vamos a dormir –Dijo. –No me voy a aprovechar de ti. -La respiración de Ikuto en mi odio me estaba volviendo loca.  
--- ¿Por qué no? --- Mi pregunta me sorprendió pero ya que la había hecho debía seguir. – ¿No me deseas Ikuto?  
--Amu, ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?  
--Respóndeme Ikuto.  
--Por supuesto que te deseo Amu, quiero hacerte mía. Pero ya te lo he dicho… -Me abrazo con más fuerza

Yo me voltee ahora Ikuto y yo estábamos frente a frente. Sus ojos colmados de lujuria brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato, llamando a mi cuerpo, exigiendo que el deseo reprimido fuera liberado, Ikuto me deseaba. Yo bese la comisura de sus labios para luego abrir su boca desmesuradamente con mi lengua. Recorrí con ella cada rincón, apretujé su cabello con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra acaricia el pecho desnudo de Ikuto, luego lo atraje más hacia mí, aprecié como su deseo se iba revelando para mí cuando roce un bulto en sus pantalones. Él lo noto inmediatamente y se aparto de mí con brusquedad. Los dos jadeábamos por la falta de aire que teníamos, nos habíamos perdido en ese beso.

--¿Estas segura? –Pregunto. –Parecía no creerlo.  
--Lo estoy. –Le asegure, trate de ni si quiera pestañar Ikuto lo podía tomar como duda.  
---Una vez que comencemos no podre controlarme.  
--Yo tampoco. –Dije.

Eso era todo lo que él quería saber, sus labios no pronunciaron otra palabra, solo me beso ahora yo me quedaría sin aliento mientras Ikuto se dejaba llevar por el deseo de unir nuestros cuerpo.

Fin del Capitulo.


	13. Su dulce voz que solo des

_Capitulo XII - Su dulce voz que solo desprende mentiras _

Mi primer Lemon :3 malisimo

Los penetrantes ojos zafiro de Ikuto me observaban fijamente, la proximidad de su cuerpo junto al mío, hacia que mi corazón latiera cada vez más rápido mientras él se movía lentamente hacia mí y esto aceleraba aun mas mis latidos, el deseo de poseerme emanaba del cuerpo de Ikuto y su calidez me embargaba haciéndome sentir embriagada de amor, un gemido se escapo de mis labios cuando Ikuto comenzó a recorrer con su lengua mi cuello, subió a mis mejillas cubriéndolas con incontables besos hasta llegar a mis parpados, luego busco mi oreja para morderla y susurrar.

--- ¿sabes cuán desesperadamente te necesito? – Pregunto Ikuto entre besos.  
--Lo sé Ikuto. Yo también. –Dije animándolo a continuar con los besos.  
--Recuerdo ese día antes de Diciembre cuando compartimos habitación, tú no lo notaste pero yo solo hubiera querido agarrarte y tirarte al suelo e inmediatamente comenzar a besarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Ikuto busco mi mirada, él quería saber cómo reaccionaría yo ante sus palabras, me sonroje. Ese día yo había pensado que Ikuto no me quería, no me deseaba o simplemente tenía mucho miedo a lastimarme, tanto como para estar conmigo. Aparte la miraba de Ikuto apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo porque la intensidad en me veía, estaba quemándome por dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo. El deseo de Ikuto se apretujaba junto al mío implorándole así que siguiera con lo que hacía. De pronto una duda cruzo por mi mente, Ikuto lo noto y se detuvo.

--¿Qué sucede? – aun estaba encima de mí. –Amu si no estás segura de esto… --No lo deje terminar censure sus palabras con un beso.  
--No es eso… estoy segura pero tú sabes muy bien lo que haces y yo nunca lo he hecho. –Me costó terminar lo que iba a decir pero lo dije aunque estaba muy avergonzada. –Tengo miedo de decepcionarte.  
--Amu Baka – Dijo- Ikuto me abrazo acerándome a su pecho desnudo. Yo Te amo. –Concluyo con esas simples palabras que anularon todas las dudas.

Las caricias de Ikuto, sus besos todo parecía magia ya no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza aunque Ikuto me había arrebatado la camisa, el derramo besos en mis hombros y me volteo para pasar su lengua por mi espalda, yo no podía ver el fuego de Ikuto en sus ojos pero si podía sentirlo con cada toque de sus manos y lengua. Ikuto me termino de quitar el pantalón del pijama y con ellos las bragas que cargaba besando así el interior entre mis muslos y buscando mi sexo con su lengua.

Otro gemido se escapo de mi boca esta vez fue aun más fuerte, mi cuerpo se ondulaba en una fuerte ola de sensualidad, Ikuto separo aun mas mis piernas y indagando en mi interior buscando cada rincón que me hacia arder. Mis senos se tensaron con la oleada de éxtasis que estaba sintiendo, el lo noto y fue un llamado a que él se quitara los pantalones de un tirón, la dura erección que se apreciaba no era ningún secreto ¡Por Dios! También se había quitado los bóxers, el estaba completamente desnudo y de mis ropas solo quedaba mi sostén y pronto desharía de él. Deslizo su mano en mi vientre, arrebatando mi sostén, ansioso por conocer lo que cubría, tirándolo así a un lado. Con la palma de sus manos acaricio mis pechos sintiendo así como mis pezones se endurecían.

Fue ahí cuando Ikuto perdió el control, introdujo uno de mis pezones en su boca succionándolo, mi cuerpo parecía de temblar de la urgencia, necesita que Ikuto me hiciera suya y el también estaba a punto de explotar del deseo, de tomar mi cuerpo. Llevo sus manos a mis muslos, yo estaba totalmente húmeda. Aun así Ikuto no me penetro, él beso de nuevo en mi sexo húmedo, esta vez rebuscando la piel más delicada, atrayendo así mi clítoris a su boca, yo le acariciaba su cabello mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis una y otra vez hasta que Ikuto no soporto mas sus necesidades.

La punta de su pene se deslizó hasta la posición correcta ajustándose a mi sexo a la perfección, penetrándome con una poderosa arremetida, solté un pequeño grito de dolor y placer mientras sentía la fuerte presión del sexo de Ikuto dentro del mío, fue así como sentí en mi cuerpo una cálida y dulce invasión que desapareció todo rastro de dolor, el también lo sintió lo pude percibir por como reacciono su cuerpo. Al final los dos terminamos envueltos en el más profundo núcleo de nuestro ser, gritando de placer.

Mis parpados se abrieron y mis sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar una dulce melodía muy cerca de mí, era la voz de Ikuto, estaba cantando de nuevo esa canción que había escuchado cerca de la tumba de mi madre mientras él me espiaba por detrás, esta vez el me tenia envuelta en sus brazos. Aun no advertía que yo estaba despierta así que me quede tranquila para oírlo.

_Muyuubyoo No Yoo Ni  
(Como si estuviera durmiendo)  
Toki O Kizamu Hari O Sagachite Mo  
(No importa como busco la aguja que marca el tiempo)  
Mitsukaranai  
(No puedo encontrarla)  
Furete Shimae Ba Togire Soo Anata Wasetsunakute  
(Todas las veces que iba a tocarte, veía dolorosamente mis sentimientos interrumpidos)  
Otoshita Shizuku Hiroi Atsumete Mite Mo Ai Ni Wa Naranai  
(Aun cuando intento coleccionar las gotas caídas, ellas no se convertirán en amor)  
Kono Yoru Tsukamaete Mo. Onaji Yoo Ni Hito No Namae Yobenai  
(Incluso si atrapo esta noche no puedo convocar el nombre de esa persona)  
Arekara Ari Fureta Yume Ni Nemuru Yume O Mitsuzuketeiru Yo  
(Desde entonces, continuo investigando por el ordinario sueño que duerme dentro de mis sueños)_

_"Lo latidos de mi corazón por alguna extraña razón aumentaron y él lo noto". _

Amu –Dijo Incorporándose y apoyándose sobre su codo. – ¿Desde hace cuanto estas despierta? –su tono parecía molesto.  
--Poco- Respondí. -¿Estas molesto? Lo siento, quería escucharte cantar. Me gusta esa canción, es hermosa y cuando la cantas tu aun mas.  
--No debería gustarte, es una canción triste. Así como la melodía que escuchaste mientras tocaba el violín. ¿Recuerdas? –Por alguna razón Ikuto parecía enojado.  
--¡0h si! Quiero verte tocar otra vez ¿lo harías para mí? –Pregunte Animada. Y no es una canción triste. –repuse.  
--Vuelve a dormir. –Lo había dicho como una orden, su mirada se había endurecido.  
--Esta bien.- Dije. –No le insiste en mi petición de verlo tocar, algo le había enojado. Solo lo atraje hacia mi pecho, sostuve su cuerpo en un abrazo con toda mi fuerza apegándolo aun mas mi cuerpo. Era casi como si tuviera miedo de que Ikuto saliera corriendo y me dejara, tal vez hacia eso para no sentirlo distante o quizás solo era una pista que ignoraría, como las demás.  
– Aishiteru Amu. –Dijo Ikuto. -Cerré mis ojos y al instante volvía quedarme dormida no antes sin decirle.  
–Aishiteru Ikuto.

_Fin Del Capitulo_


	14. Deja Vu

_Capitulo XIII "Deja Vu"_

Caminaba por un pasillo, lo supuse debido a la luz al final aunque apenas y se podía distinguir algo. Me sentía aterrorizada, solo quería llegar a esa luz que me indicaba que existía alguna final ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía allí? No lo sabía. Continúe caminando por el extenso corredor a los lados de este podía ver sombras… ¿de quién? La figura que veía parecía ser la de Tadase y parecía que me impulsaba a continuar. Era como si quiera enseñarme algo ¿pero qué?_ "Deja de preguntarme tantas cosas Amu" me dije,_ lo único que tengo que hacer es caminar un poco más rápido para así llegar.

Me acercaba cada vez más a la luz y el pasillo oscuro quedaba detrás de mí, conforme me acercaba la sombra iba desapareciendo tal vez solo me quería indicar que yo debía seguir. Por fin llegue al pasillo iluminado e inmediatamente lo reconocí, se traba de los corredores de mi instituto. Miraba atentamente atreves de los vidrios para ver que los salones se encontraban vacios ¿esto era un sueño? Seguí caminado y conforme lo hacía estaba muy pendiente de las aulas y no sabía porque hacia esto, fue entonces cuando en una de ellas vi un espeso y largo cabello color zafiro, lo reconocí al instante se trataba de mi amado Ikuto ¿Tenía un sueño con él? No se podía ver bien por alguna razón ¿lo sueños son borrosos? Me acerque a la puerta para poder abrirla, esta tenía un letrero que decía_ "sala de música"_, si esto era un sueño con Ikuto debía ser bueno, la puerta no estaba cerrada así que entre fácilmente, busque a mi novio con una mirada rápida, tuve que mirar 2 veces y fue ahí cuando lo vi junto con una chica al principio me costó reconocerla pero por alguna razón el sueño dejo de ser borroso y descubrí que se traba de Miruho.

No lo podía creer ¿estaba teniendo un sueño con Ikuto y Miruho? Qué clase de mente tengo. Ikuto la estaba besando apasionadamente mientras yo los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, la mira de Ikuto y la mía se encontró, le llame.

--Ikuto.- Dije- Entre lagrimas, ya me había despertado aun así estaba llorando.

Busque a Ikuto con mis manos tratando de encontrar su cuerpo a mi lado pero solo sentí la cama vacía y la suave textura de mis sabanas. Desperté por completo y incorpore rápidamente intentando ver a Ikuto, lo vi con toda su ropa puesta tratando de salir por el balcón.

--¿Qué haces? –Pregunte mirando con desde. –Estar tratando de huir por el after sex.  
--¡No! –Grito. -¿Cómo piensas eso? Me quedaría contigo el resto de las noches, pero en 2 horas comienza el instituto y tengo que buscar mi uniforme.  
-¡Oh! Cierto. –Dije mirando el reloj en mi mesita de noche. Sera mejor que también me vista pero has podido despedirte.  
-- Lo siento, te veías muy hermosa mientras dormías.-_"Pude notar que Ikuto estaba mintiendo."_  
--Bueno.- Dije poniéndole fin a la incomodidad en el ambiente. –Te veo en el instituto sí.  
--Nos vemos Amu. –Ikuto

Se fue sin si quiera darme un beso, me habría puesto a llorar pero debía vestirme e ir al instituto. Todo el trayecto hacia el instituto fue sombrío no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra despedida algo había pasado ¿Seguía molesto? No entendía a Ikuto, tenía que hablar con él, lo haría en el almuerzo. De pronto Ikuto paso a mi lado y ni si quiera me saludo, solo me ignoro y siguió caminando, esto si me había hecho enojar, estaba a punto de perseguirle cuando escuche la voz de Tadase.

--Amu, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Me pregunto mirando sus zapatos.  
--¿eh? Claro pensé que ya no me hablarías más. – Dije sonriendo.  
--Este… -Dudaba. –Es sobre Tsukiyomi. Aunque no sé si me creas.  
--Solo dime. –En realidad me interesaba saber que se iba a inventar para separarme de él.  
---Ikuto te esta mintiendo Amu el no te quiere. Por favor créeme, te digo esto por tu bien no quiero que salgas de nuevo herida. Sé que antes te cause mucho dolor y quisiera me perdones por eso pero te digo esto por tu bien aleja de ese chico. –No parecía que Tadase mintiera pero no podía creerle y sus palabras me habían dolido aun más de lo que esperaba.  
--¡Te equivocas! El me ama. –Repuse. –Y si Tadase me causaste mucho daño cuando me rechazaste pero eso ya lo he superado. Te veía como mi amigo… dejare de hacerlo si inventas más cosas sobre Ikuto. –Le amenace.  
--- ¡Ah, lo sabia! –Dijo en un suspiro. –Te buscare pruebas y ya verás. Amu, el peor error de mi vida fue haberte rechazado. –Tadase me miro con tristeza y luego me dejo, tal vez se había enojado. -No era el único.

Yo seguí mi camino hasta el salón de clases, cuando llegue busque a Ikuto pero no se encontraba allí, así que busque a mis amigos y comencé a hablar con ellos para así distraerme sin embargo mi teléfono comenzó a sonar así que me aleje para leer el mensaje que había llegado. Era un mensaje de Ikuto solo tenía muna oración: _"Te veías hermosa mientras te hacía el amor"_ Inmediatamente me sonroje, mi amiga Rima que estaba detrás de mí lo noto y trato de quitarme el celular para leer el mensaje tuve que luchar mucho a pesar de ser más pequeña, tenía demasiada fuerza. Las clases transcurrieron aburridas, casi me quedaba dormida pero la campana de almuerzo me lo impidió

--¿Dónde esta Ikuto? –Pregunto Rima. –Yo le vi en la mañana estaba en la sala de música.  
--Probablemente tocando el violín. –Agrego Kukai. –Utau me dijo que Ikuto es muy bueno. Y que el sonido de su violín es espectacular pero nada como la voz de mi amada.  
--Utau ¿canta? –Pregunto Nagihiko.  
--¡Oh si! Me ha dedicado canciones. – Dijo Kukai muy orgulloso. Ella es perfecta, estoy enamorado.  
--¿Y cuando no? –Dijo Tadase Irónicamente. Esperemos que no te vaya tan mal como a Amu. Esta siendo completamente engañada.  
--- ¿De qué hablas? Tú solo estas celoso. – Kukai le dio un fuerte golpe a Tadase en la cabeza.  
--¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Grito enojado Tadase.  
---Te lo merecías – Comento Nagihiko. –Deberías dejar a Amu ser feliz, tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad.  
---No tiene nada que ver con eso ustedes no saben nada. –Tadase.  
---Amu, ¿sabes de qué habla Tadase? –Rima parecía preocupada.  
--¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas? Todo este bien con Ikuto. Somos el uno para el otro, jamás se enoja. –Estaba nerviosa, Rima es mi mejor amiga no me gustaba mentirle.  
---Amu, ¿Estás segura?-Pregunto Rima con desconfianza.  
--Si lo estoy. –Dije sonriendo alegremente. -¿Dijiste que Ikuto estaba en la sala de música? Lo voy a buscar para que así coma algo. Ya vuelvo chicos. – Salí corriendo hacia el instituto, no podía seguir así.

El pasillo hacia la sala de música estaba vacío y algo oscuro. Entonces recordé el sueño que había tenido y me vino a la mente la palabra _"Deja vu" _si esto era como mi sueño, encontraría a Ikuto con Miruho engañándome. Camine lentamente hasta que divise el letrero que decía _"Sala de Música" _ni si quiera me moleste en comprobar si la puerta estaba cerrada simplemente mire por la ventana y los vi. Ikuto y Miruho estaban en un rincón de la sala, el tenia aun su violín en la manos, eso quería decir que estaba practicando, Miruho le estaba diciendo algo a Ikuto que al parecer le molestaba podía decirse por su mirada porque no podía escuchar nada. Mi respiración era rápida lo que recordaba del sueño es que Ikuto y ella se besaban, estaba esperando que sucediera cuando escuche la campana, así que corrí a mi salón.

Me escondí detrás de mi cuaderno fingiendo que leía algo y que estaba muy interesada pero Rima no me creyó ella sabía que lo único que me interesa son mis preciados mangas shoujo.

--¿Le encontraste? –Pregunto con curiosidad. –Aunque en su mirada se podía ver la preocupación por mí.  
--¿Eh? Si, hablamos un rato y ya sabes. Esta estudiando. – Rima no se creyó mi mentira.  
--Amu dime la verdad. ¿Soy tu mejor amiga no? Yo sé cuando algo te pasa.  
---Bien. –Dije resignada, siempre que sacaba eso tenía que decirle. –Creo que Ikuto me estaba engañando. –No pude mirarla a los ojos baje mi mirada.  
--¡Que! –Grito molesta. – ¡A ese bastardo lo mato! Amu ¿con quién? ¡Te exijo me lo digas!  
---Creo que con Miruho. Pero Rima, te suplico no hagas nada. Aun no sé si es verdad. –Dije tratando de calmarla. Es solo una suposición, el me prometió que no me traicionaría y yo le creo.  
---Amu, si te esta engañando. ¡Lo mato! Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero como una hermana. No me gustaría ver que el te hace daño, después de lo de Tadase quedaste muy mal.  
--- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hablarme de eso? –Me había enojado. -¡Tadase, Tadase, Tadase! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¡Ya lo he superado! No soy tan frágil como creen.  
_Me levante de mi asiento y camine en dirección a la salida, choque con el profesor pero no me importo._  
--Hinamori ¿A dónde cree que va? –Pregunto el sensei.

No le respondí pero pude escuchar cómo se quejaba y como Rima me llamaba pidiéndome disculpas. Me dirigí a la salida algo arrepentida pero ya no podía volver, iría a mi casa a pensar un rato, tal vez Ikuto tuviera una explicación o tal vez no. Vi a Ikuto caminando por el sendero hacia la parada de autobuses con Miruho ¿Qué significa? ¿Debía seguirlos? Cualquiera lo habría hecho, pero yo solo me dirigí al metro, no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarme a que Ikuto me engañara quizás Rima y los demás tenían razón y yo seguía siendo muy débil. En el metro me decidí a enviarle un mensaje de texto que decía: _¿Donde te has metido? Quiero verte. Te amo._ Yo quería reclamarle, simplemente no pude, comencé a llorar. Me sentía tan impotente, tan idiota, estaba siendo engañada de nuevo.

_"Una chica se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció un pañuelo, me seque las lagrimas con el y cuando voltee a darle las gracias vi a Utau." _

---No estaba llorando. –Dije de manera tonta, ella no me creería.  
---Tranquila, no voy a contarle a Ikuto. –Dijo sonriendo.  
--No, tiene nada que ver con Ikuto. Si lloro es porque he sacado una mala calificación. –Mentí esperando que me creyera.  
--Creí que no estabas llorando. –Me estaba tomando el pelo.  
--- ¡Oye! No te burles.  
--Lo siento. ¿Qué te sucede? Anda puedes confiar en mí. – La mire con recelo. –Lo sé, soy amiga de Ikuto, por eso tienes que decirme yo le conozco y te puedo ayudar.  
---Creo que Ikuto me engaña con una chica del instituto que se llama Miruho. –Apenas y respire al decir eso.  
--¿Miruho? –Repitió, su mira se endureció ella sabía algo. ¿Has dicho Miruho?  
--Si, ¿le conoces? –Ella sabía algo.  
--No, no sé quién es. –Dijo nerviosa. Estoy segura que Ikuto no te engaña, estaba muy enamorado de ti, nunca le había visto tan interesado en una chica. Eres especial para el Amu.  
---Tienes razón. –No me creí nada de lo que dijo ella sabía algo pero no me iba a decir. –Tal vez solo fue una confusión.  
---Probablemente, habla con él y solucionada todo.  
---Utau, podrías no decirle a Ikuto, de lo que hablamos. – No quería que se enterara de esa forma.  
--Ni si quiera se me ocurrió comentárselo. Te dije que te ayudaria. – La mirada de Utau denotaba lastima.  
---Gracias.  
---Sabes, Ikuto tiene muchos problemas. Sobre todo con su padre. Esta mañana el llego y por lo que me entere, Ikuto lo tuvo que buscar al aeropuerto muy temprano.  
--- ¿En serio? –Pregunte Sorprendida. –Por eso Ikuto se había ido de esa forma.  
--Si, el no se lleva bien con su padre así que se molesto mucho.  
---No lo sabía. –Dije algo decepcionada. –Utau lo noto.  
--Ikuto, te lo diría cuando crea es el momento, yo me he enterado por Atsuya no te sientas mal.

Después de eso hablamos de su relación con Kukai y no volvimos a tocar el tema de Ikuto aunque yo intentaba sacar el tema de Miruho, Utau solo me decía que no me preocupara. Me despedí de Utau en la entrada de mi casa por alguna razón ella me había acompañado, al menos me había entretenido sin embargo cuando entre a mi habitación, solo pude recordar lo que habíamos hecho Ikuto y yo y la forma en que se había comportado, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Me quite el uniforme y me acosté en mi cama, varias veces me llamaron para que fuera a cenar, les dije que no tenía hambre y al final desistieron.

Ikuto no había respondido mi mensaje, yo revisaba a cada rato mi teléfono, ya habían pasado 2 horas y no tenia mensajes, eso me afligía y me hacía pensar las cosas H que podía estar haciendo con ella, recordaba cuando Ikuto y Miruho estaban en el salón y solo podía llorar. Poco a poco comencé a sentir sueño quizás debido al cansancio de sollozar, cuando me estaba comenzado a quedar dormida el teléfono sonó era un mensaje de Ikuto. _"Lo siento, acabo de leer tu mensaje, pase todo el día en la sala de música practicando con mi violín. ¿Te gustaría ir mañana a ver las flores ce cerezo? Es mi forma de recompensarte"._ Respondí el mensaje al instante. _"Si me encantaría ir, nos vemos mañana Ikuto"._ Me olvidaría de todo y seguirá feliz con Ikuto aunque él me estaba mintiendo, decidí confiar en las palabras de Utau, todo por esa felicidad falsa a la que me aferraba.

_Fin Del Capitulo_


	15. Flores de cerezo

Las floreces de cerezo permiten que el corazón diga lo que siente

El sol se estaba escondiéndose, cuando decidí mirar por la ventana hacia la calle que daba a mi casa. Observaba detenidamente como el cielo iba oscureciéndose, conforme caía la tarde y como los trasuntes se apresuraban a llegar a sus casas debido a los peligros de la noche. _"No es que sea un mal barrio" –pensé_. Pero tampoco era seguro como antes, habían estado sucediendo algunos robos en motocicleta. Por alguna razón se me ocurrió pensar que tenía cierta similitud a mi vida, antes mi vida no tenía ningún tipo de drama o emoción y ahora con Ikuto, tenía suficiente de cada una de ellas.

Un pequeño niño de alrededor unos 7 años con ojos azules tristes y cabello rubio se acerco al carrito de la esquina que vendía Taiyaki. El hombre ya estaba guardando todo aun así se compadeció del niño y le vendió un último Taiyaki, me hizo recordar lo mucho que Ikuto le gustan._"¡Oh, por Dios!" – me dije_. Todo me recuerda a Ikuto. No puedo sacar de mi mente el hecho de que me engañe con Miruho. Me cubrí los ojos con los manos tratando de borrar todo lo que había visto, me las fui enterrando fuerte, como si quisiera sacarme los ojos, comencé a llorar nuevamente y me desespere ahora solo me golpeaba la cabeza con mis manos, diciéndome _"Baka, Baka, Baka Amu" _

--¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Amu?! – Me grito Rima desde la entrada a la cocina. Su expresión me dijo que ella sabia porque me había dado ese extraño ataque.

Apenas y escuche el grito de Rima me detuve, mis ojos quedaron como platos, yo no quería que Rima me viera de esa manera. Aunque el hecho de que la presenciara era culpa mía, desde la mañana la había llamando llorando para que me acompañara, ella había salido de la habitación para hacerle una llamada a Nagihiko.

--¿Eh? – Me quite las lágrimas rápidamente con la manga de mi camisa, tapando mi cara con la madera de la mesa para que Rima no viera mi rostro rojo por el llanto. –Lo siento Rima. –Articule con la boca pegada aun a la mesa.

--Amu. –Pronuncio seriamente mi nombre. –Dime que sucedido con Ikuto. Llevo más de 6 horas aquí y lo único que haces es mirar por la ventana y ver a medio Japón pasar.

Rima tenía razón era lo único que hacia pero era mejor que estar acostada en mi pijama de ositos con los ojos rojos.

--Si te sientes así deberías llamar a Ikuto. –Agrego. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo. –No me gusta verte así Amu, eres mi mejor amiga.

Yo quería decirle todo, completamente todo pero tenía miedo a la reacción de Rima a como sería decir "Ikuto me engaña" en voz alta. Quizás, solo quizás si no lo decía nunca este sentimiento desaparecería de alguna forma.

--Gracias Rima, lo que paso fue…

El pitido de la tetera interrumpió lo que iba a decirle a Rima, cierto hace un rato quería tomar algo de té o mejor dicho Rima sugirió hacer un poco. Pienso que ella creía eso podía relajarme pero lo único que en realidad podía era estar en los brazos de Ikuto a pesar de que esos brazos solo me ofrecían dolor y no me resguardaban de nada.

--¡Ya esta listo el te! – Dije alegremente. Esperando que Rima creyera que ya todo había pasado.

Me levante de la silla, prácticamente empuje a Rima a un lado, busque los guantes de cocina y agarre la tetera para luego hacer el té. Busque en la alacena y decidí hacer un poco de té negro, el favorito de Rima. Acompañe el té con un poco de pastel que quedaba. Luego Rima y yo pasamos al living para tomar y comer.

Sucedió lo mismo que cuando estaba mirando por la ventana, yo solo veía el te moverse y jugaba con el pastel hasta hacerlo bornitas. Los ojos de Rima tenían la mirada clavada en lo que hacía solo algunas veces la dejaba para tomar un sorbo de té.

--¿Por qué no quieres contarme? – Su voz sonaba triste, tal vez piensa que no confió en ella. –Por favor Amu, dime que sucedió.  
--¿Recuerdas que sospechaba que Ikuto me engaña? – Deje de jugar con la comida. Para posar mi atención en mis puños apretados.  
--¡Oh! Lo descubriste. Lamento tanto eso, pero es mejor que no estés con él. Sé que estas triste, todo pasara te lo aseguro, te ayudare. ¡Anímate Amu! –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
--¡Vaya! No lo vi, bueno no sé lo que vi. –Dije confundida. –El estaba saliendo del instituto y lo vi subirse a un autobús con Miruho.  
--Eso esta muy claro Amu.  
--¡No! Yo debo esperar a hablar con Ikuto. Tiene que haber una explicación.  
--No te engañes por favor. Dijo suplicante.  
--No me estoy engañando Rima… el me prometió que jamás me traicionaría. Confió en él y esperare a que me dé su explicación.  
--¿Cuándo lo veras?  
--Dentro de una hora. Iremos a ver las flores de cerezo.

Después de media hora convencí a Rima para que se fuera, ella quería quedarse e insultar a Ikuto, no podía permitir que se metiera de esa forma en mi relación además a él no le gustaría nada y solo empeoraría las cosas. No había necesidad de arreglarme para mi cita con Ikuto, así que solo deje una nota a mis padres y me senté en la entrada a esperarlo.

La calle ya estaba iluminaba por los faroles eran más de las 19 horas, a esa hora nadie circulaba por las calles, todos estaban reunidos en sus casas con su familias viendo algún programa de tv, Ikuto estaba retrasado, se suponía que debía llegar a las 18:30.

Sentí deseos de llorar pero me contuve al oír unas pisadas acercándose.

--Amu, ¿Por qué no me esperaste dentro de la casa? –Dijo acercándose para depositar un beso en la comisura de mis labios. –Lamento llegar tarde.  
--¿Tarde? No te preocupes Ikuto ni lo note. – Necesite la mayor parte de mi fuerza pare terminar de decir eso.  
--¿Vamos ya? –Pregunto impaciente.  
Ikuto me tome de la mano, caminaba a su lado al menos eso me hacia feliz.  
--Es mi primer _"yozakura" _con una chica. –Comento, mientras caminábamos hacia el parque.  
--Ya veo. –Dije sin ánimos. Mala idea él, lo noto.  
--¿Te sucede algo Amu?  
--No pasa nada. – Le sonreí alegremente. –Estoy muy emocionada.  
--Yo también. –Agrego, apretando aun más mi mano con la suya.

Llegamos al parque, estaba lleno de parejas que reposaban bajos los arboles de cerezo, haciendo diferentes demostraciones de amor, todos parecían tan felices. ¿Podría yo ser feliz? Ikuto me señalo un lugar vacio y apartado de los demás, creo lo había reservado. Me senté a su lado sin soltar su mano. No pronunciamos ninguna palabra durante un buen rato, solo veíamos hacia las ramas del árbol esperando que florecieran las hojas de cerezo.

--¿Te ha gustado mi idea? – Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de las ramas del árbol.  
--Si, yo te la habría propuesto. Me gusta mucho el festival siempre asistía con…  
--¿Con? –Pregunto esta vez mirándome.  
--Tadase. –Dije devolviéndole la mirada.  
--¡Oh! ¿Es cierto que estuvieron comprometidos?  
--Si. –Le respondí secamente. No quería hablar de ese tema con Ikuto.  
--¿Podrías...? – Se sentía cierta tensión.  
--Claro. Sucedió cuando tenía 14 años, yo me le había declarado. Mis padres y los de él se conoce, así que decidieron hacer un compromiso que uniera a las dos familias pero Tadase me rechazo y rechazo la unión de las dos familias. Eso fue todo.  
--Vale. –Ikuto frunció el seño. No le convencía la historia.  
--¿Puedo yo ahora preguntarte algo? – era mi oportunidad.  
--Pregunta.  
--- ¿Qué hacías con Miruho ayer?

Ikuto se sorprendió, no esperaba para nada que yo le hiciera esa pregunta ni yo misma, creía tener el valor para formularla, pero se lo había dicho.

--¿Nos viste?  
--Si, lo siento. -¿Por qué me disculpaba?  
---No, Amu. Yo Lo lamento. No puedo decirte porque estaba con Miruho.  
--- ¿Por qué no? – Me acerque a Ikuto protestando, el solo me atrajo hacia su pecho para atraparme en un abrazo.  
--Perdóname. –Dijo, apretándome aun más fuerte a su pecho cálido. –Perdóname Amu.

Mis mejillas se atiborraron de las lágrimas de Ikuto conforme nos consumíamos en un beso apasionado. Un beso que recordaría con sabor amargo durante muchos años.

--Lo sabes Amu, siempre te lo he dicho, es lo que siento y lo que jamás dejara de sentir. Te amo.  
--Yo también Ikuto. Deja de llorar o comenzare yo también. –Argumente sonriendo.  
--Vale. –Dijo. Cortando el abrazo que nos unía. – Todo esta bien ya.  
--Lo esta. –_ "Aunque mi corazón lloraba de pena en mi interior"_. Tenía que escapar.  
Vi a lo lejos un carrito de Taiyaki así que decidí ir a comprar.  
--Ikuto, ¿Quieres comer algo?  
--Si, gracias. – Ikuto me dio dinero para el Taiyaki aunque yo no le pedí.

Corrí para alcanzar al carrito. Compre 2 Taiyaki con el dinero que me dio Ikuto y volví apresuradamente a su lado. No quería dejarlo solo, en realidad no quería estar sola.

Cuando llegue al árbol donde estábamos Ikuto y yo, note que el cerezo ya había florecido. El estaba arres costado al árbol con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el pasto, Miruho estaba a su lado tenía una mano en su hombro parecía retenerlo con algo. Me acerque a ellos, Ikuto aun miraba el pasto.

--Aquí esta tu Taiyaki. – Dije ofreciéndoselo.  
--Gracias – Dijo. Ikuto no me miro, creo que no podía.  
Miruho me observaba detenidamente parecía esperar a que le hablara, yo simplemente no podía, estaba esperando a que Ikuto me explicara que hacia ella ahí.  
--Hola Amu, ¿ese Taiyaki es para mí? – Lo había dicho sarcásticamente.  
--¿Eh? – Dije sorprendida. –Claro tómalo, no tengo hambre.  
Fue ahí cuando Ikuto tuvo el valor de mirarme a los ojos.  
--Es tuyo Amu, no tienes porque dárselo a ella.  
--Amu, es una buena chica ¿no es así Ikuto? Lástima que tú la hayas utilizado como a mí. – Miruho apretó la mano que tenía en el hombro de Ikuto.  
---Te lo suplico, dame un poco más de tiempo. – Aparto la mano de Miruho se su hombro, tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.  
--Ikuto, no me pidas compasión porque no la tendré. –Le grito Miruho cuando ya estábamos cerca de la salida.

La trayectoria hacia mi casa fue en silencio, Ikuto no decía una sola palabra ni si quiera iba tomando mi mano, caminaba delante de mí con las manos en los bolsillos y cada vez que yo intentaba acercarme él se apresuraba y se alejaba de mi.

--Ikuto... –Pronuncie su nombre con algo de miedo, no quería que se enojara.  
El dejo de caminar y volteo para mirarme.  
--Aun no Amu, ya casi llegamos.  
Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa, comencé a caminar rápido quería entrar y no saber más nada de lo ocurrido pero él me detuvo.  
--Espera Amu, ¿no quieres saber que paso con Miruho?  
-¡Ah! Esto si me lo quieres explicar. Esto si tiene una explicación. – Las palabras que había escondido en mi corazón al fin comenzaban a salir.  
--¡Comprende por favor!  
--¿Qué voy a comprender Ikuto? Si tu no me explicas nada y esto que quieres decirme seguro es otra mentira.  
--Si te digo la verdad me odiaras Amu. – Ikuto se aproximo a mí.  
--¡Aléjate! – Le grite apartándolo. – Solo me traes dolor Ikuto. –"Mi corazón se había liberado".  
--No deberíamos estar juntos. Solo te hago daño, eres muy frágil.  
--Si, tienes razón. Mi corazón no soporta tanto dolor Ikuto. Sera mejor que…  
--¡No! Amu. Perdóname, no quise decir eso. Tú y yo no podemos separarnos nunca. Te amo.  
--Adiós Ikuto. – Le di la espalda a Ikuto y entre a mi casa. Me apoye en la puerta para no caer muera por lo que acababa de hacer. Le había terminado a Ikuto. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos a borbotones, no quería terminar, no podía terminar.

Trate de escuchar si Ikuto aun estaba en la puerta y le oí cantar.

_"Aishikata o Shiranai"  
(Ignorante de cómo amar)  
"Boku wa Anata Sae Mo Nakushi Soo…"  
(Parece si como te perdiera…)  
"Muyuubyoo No Yoo Ni"  
(Como si estuviera durmiendo)  
"Toki o kizamu Hari o Hayamete Mo"  
(No importa cómo, adelanto la aguja que marca el tiempo)  
"Samayotteru"  
(Todavia estoy vangando)  
"Shiroi Toiki Ni furueteiru Anata O Iyasenai"  
(La blanca respiración no aliviara)  
"Hareta Kono Te ga Kizutsukete shimau Kara Itami Wa Kienai"  
(Estas estremeciéndote porque esta mano marchita te herirá)  
"Furete Shimae Ba"  
(El dolor no desaparecerá)  
"Togire soo na Anata wa setsunakutte"  
(Todas las veces que iba a tocarte)  
"Otoshita shizuku Hiroi Atsumete Mite mo"  
(Es doloroso ver tus sentimientos interrumpidos)  
"Ai ni wa naranai"  
(No se convertirá en amor)  
"Shiroi Toiki Ni furueteiru Anata ga setsunakute"  
(estremeciéndote con blanca respiración)  
"Sotto Daki Yoseta Anata No Mukoo Gawa Ni"  
(Mas alla de ti, como te dibujo cerca)  
"Ano Hi No Watashi Ga Yurete Kieta"  
(El yo que ese día dudo ahora desapareció)_

Ikuto termino de cantar, espere que pasaran unos segundos tratando de comprender lo que me decía con aquella canción, podía entenderlo pero necesitaba que me explicara el porque de todo. Abrí la puerta de entrada pero Ikuto ya no estaba en lugar de él, se encontraban Tadase y Miruho.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Grite. –Ya todo se ha acabad, no hay nada más que dañar.  
--Yo te diré la verdad que Ikuto, no quiso decirte. –_ "Ella sabía algo. "_  
--¿Y qué hace aquí Tadase?  
--Amu, yo estoy aquí porque, te quiero y no me gusta verte sufrir.  
--¡Mentiroso!  
--Ikuto, me engaño a mi también, yo le conté todo a Tadase porque me di cuenta que te estaba haciendo lo mismo.  
--¡Habla! Pero no te creeré. Ikuto me ama.  
--¡Baka! Ikuto ama a cualquiera con dinero.  
--¿Dinero?- Repetí.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo dejo de moverse, yo aun recuerdo ese día, como la primera vez que olvide respirar

_Fin del Capítulo._


End file.
